


Waves of Sand

by peanutpmingib



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Chief!Jonho, First Mate!Yunho, Hongjoong isnt sure who he is anymore, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Navigator!San, OT8, Ocean creature!Seonghwa, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Park Seonghwa-centric, Pirate Captain Kim Hongjoong, Second mate!Mingi, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, The relations r messy so like I’m just tagging them all til we get there okay, also just a little bit, listen pirate Ateez has been done 827483 times but idc it’s my time, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpmingib/pseuds/peanutpmingib
Summary: “So, what exactly are you? Mermaid? Siren? Some kind of water spirit I’ve not heard of?” The pirate captain’s eyes roam over the young man.“What do you care?” He hisses, backing away.“Well, I don’t want you killing me or my crew in our sleep. Something that the creatures of the sea like to do. However…,” their eyes met briefly.—Seonghwas life has always been constant. Waking up fishing with Wooyoung getting yelled at by the elders, it was routine and that’s what he liked. What isn’t a constant is when he’s sent by his people to search for water nymphs in hopes they will aid them in their time of need. He soon finds his task disrupted and on a pirate ship, though the crew on board is odd to say the least, leaving him with more questions  then any answers.The infamous Captain Kim Hongjoong is especially a puzzle to him, and is far from the routine life he’s so used to. What the captain is truly after remains to be unseen and hidden somewhere far from Seonghwas reaches, fate be damned Seonghwa isn’t going to be left in the dark.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 35
Kudos: 138





	1. The eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy firstly I wanna say Credit for the prompt goes to Carolyn (@theories-fans-andwombats on tumblr), a mod for @writing-ideas-inc on tumblr/ _writing_ideas_ on instagram where the prompt appears ~ this is lovely and I love it. Do not worry I have chaps written already so this isn’t gonna be one chap and then I dip. I’m rly excited for this !. Comments kudos and bookmarks highly appreciated!! okay okay let’s get to it !

“So, what exactly are you? Mermaid? Siren? Some kind of water spirit I’ve not heard of?” The pirate captain’s eyes roam over the young man, falling on a bare patch of skin where his shirt had ridden up. Pale, sickly blue scales cover the skin, shimmering dimly. Seonghwa doesn’t appreciate his behavior, he grimaces, and yanks his shirt back down, baring rows of jagged teeth at the captain.

“What do you care?” He hisses, backing away. He has no where to go though, hitting his back on the walls spanning the captains chambers. 

The other man in the room simply shakes his head solemnly. He’s rather tall, blonde hair falling like gentle waves on his face, broad shoulders. He was the one who found Seonghwa in the first place. 

The pirate captain raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t want you killing me or my crew in our sleep. Something that the creatures of the sea like to do. However…,” their eyes met briefly. “You’ve been out of the sea too long, if I’m correct. Why?” 

Seonghwa stiffens.

“That is my business, not yours.”

The captain hums as he sat before him. Hands sitting prettily on the dark wooden desk contrasting against the whites and golds of the walls. In his eyes was something..else, something far and hidden. 

“As long as you are on my ship it will be my business. I give you 3 days to recover. Then you are free to leave. Stay any longer and I’ll be the one to kill you in your sleep. Sound good ?” 

He was met with silence. After what feels like hours Seonghwa looks up at the captain drawing a shaking breath. 

“What do you want from me. No man, no beast or other wise would offer help with nothing in return. Especially not a pirate so tell me what do you want. “

The pirate smiles at him widely. 

“I’ll take what I see fit in due time. I doubt your in any shape to be able to leave this ship as you are so for now, you are my guest. “

Seonghwa doesn’t want any of this yet he knows he doesn’t have a choice. If he pushes himself anymore he’s surely gonna pass out, shrivel up and die. He would like to keep living believe it or not. He has a duty to his people and one little run in with a pirate crew isn’t going to stop him. 3 days is just enough time to get him back on his feet properly, not for his full strength to return though. He has a sinking feeling the captain knows that already. 

The captain turns to address the other man in the room for the first time since they walked in. 

“Yunho, take him to see Yeosang, he needs to be looked over and treated. See to it he gets a tour of the Horizon 1117 and seen to his room promptly. “

“Yes sir. “ The man who Seonghwa now has a name for responds. Yunho huh. 

The captain nods his head briskly. Now putting his attention back to Seonghwa. 

“You may address me as Captain Hongjoong, or simply Captain either will do. Yunho here is my first officer and right hand man. You will respect him and everyone else on this crew. He will take the liberty of showing you around and such. Any questions can be answered by him. Stay close to him and do as he says. The crew may not be the most welcoming to you but I could care less. If you stick by him and do as he says you won’t get hurt. Hm now may I have your name ?”

Seonghwa has been around one to may sea fae and other beings to know not to give his name out like that. A name is a powerful thing, given to the wrong hands and it turns into a weapon. This Hongjoong guy definitely knows a lot more then he’s let up on. 

“You may refer to me as Mars. “ Seonghwa smiles to himself. A nickname will have to do, it’s safe and this way since he can’t use his name real. Seonghwa is a genius. He can here Wooyoung in the back of his mind laughing obnoxiously at use of his childhood nickname. 

Wooyoung would probably say something along the lines of : 

“Mars really? Of allllll the names in our world. “ 

He misses him. He’s shaken from his day dreaming when Hongjoong speaks once more. 

“Mars it is then. You are dismissed. “

Yunho cocks his head and Seonghwa gets the drift to follow him. Opening the door Yunho walks out, closing it slowly behind him. He leads the way and starts talking immediately. 

“As you already know I’m Yunho. First officer. Don’t get too scared Hongjoong just wants things to be done his way is all. You’ll warm up to him just give it a bit. No need to call me anything fancy, Yunho is fine. I’ll be watching over you during the entirety of your stay, you listen to me blah blah all of that’s boring you’ll be lectured over and over I won’t waste my breath. Some of the crew may seem... overbearing at first but they mean no real harm. We’re on our way to our resident doctor. I think you’ll find that they’re are some similarities between the two of you.” 

Seonghwa blinks at him as he’s being led through numerous hallways and seeing people scattered all around the ship. Each eyeing him carefully. 

“What do you mean similarities.” Seonghwa says slowly. 

Yunho doesn’t answer instead greeting people as he sees them. His pace slows when they turn a corner to a long hall wall. At the end is a small nook where their face to face with a large green wooden door, every inch of it covered in carvings. Some of animals some ships and others just meaningless lines. 

“This is Yeosangs office. He will take you from here simply knock 3 times, no more no less. I will be waiting when you are finished to take you to your room and mess hall for dinner. “

Seonghwa wants to say something, protest but Yunho is gone before he can. Seonghwa groans internally and just wants to be off this damn ship. This whole crew is, odd. 

Gathering up the courage he brings his feeble fist to knock doing exactly a told. 3 knocks. He waits a second before the door swings open and a man wearing all white is standing before him. He wears a loose white shirt the sleeves rolled up, cotton white pants and a white apron tied neatly around his waist. His eyes look down cast and one is framed by a birthmark that starts from the corner of his eyes spanning outward to the side of his face. His eyes themselves are a deep yellow with thin pupils, almost predatory. Seonghwa thinks they look familiar. Long blonde hair sits neatly tied by a red string siting on the back of his neck. 

“Hello.” The man, who Seonghwa presumes is Yeosang says voice deep and gravely. Almost like he just woke up, almost. He looks at him intently staring him down. It startles him. 

Seonghwa gathers his bearings and finds his voice to respond. 

“Um hello. I was told to see you for my injuries and such. You are Yeosang ? The doctor?”

The man nods and beckons him in. The room it’s self is tidy it’s an half circle, the flat part of it where the door stands a few paces from the wide window seat, green walls the same color as the door are filled with similar carvings and symbols. The walls are lined with rows of shelves old brown that hold a glass menagerie of different medial supplies. In front of the shelves closet to the door sit small brown tables covered in different fauna, some Seonghwa recognizes from his home, odd. 

There sits a desk in the front most part of the room with scalpels, gauze and such. 

And on the farthest side of the room from the door are beds, 5 of them neatly organized sitting in front of the same shelves and glass jars filled with gods know what. 

Seonghwa learns quickly that Yeosang is not much of a talker. 

He simply sits him on one of the beds and tells him to take his shirt and pants off, whatever he has under can stay on. Seonghwa shrugs his clothes off and sits chest bare, but underwear still on. He doesn’t mind his scales being showed to this doctor, the captain has already seen them. Nudity has never been a problem for Seonghwa. At his home clothes aren’t exactly common, but they exist, they slow swimming down so everyone prefers to have the least amount on as possible for day to day activities. Most wearing small jewelry and trinkets made by family. 

Seonghwa takes time to look around while Yeosang inspects every inch of him. The fauna he saw on the desks earlier where in fact from his home. The Deep Cove in fact. That’s the only place Sea Breath, a type of sea grass, grows. He would know Wooyoungs family farm it. 

Seonghwa grows bored of looking at the walls and watches Yeosang work instead. His hands are steady but gentle and not without scars of their own. He takes his time while working on cleaning Seonghwa up and scraping the thorns attached to his side, cleaning wounds and assessing bruises. Slowly cleaning cuts and scraps spreading some type of oil on them found in one of the countless jars surrounding the room before bandaging them up when finished. 

Seonghwa thinks he’s done but Yeosang puts a hand up to stop him from getting up. Yeosang speaks the first sentence to him since entering. 

“You will die of you don’t get to the sea soon. Wait here, I have sea water in the back. It will help for the time being. “

Seonghwa simply nods his head and Yeosang disappears into a door in the green wall he missed when looking around earlier. 

That leaves Seonghwa very much puzzled. How does he know he needs sea water too live ? Is Yeosang from the sea as well? That would explain his unusual eyes. But then again he doesn’t know what a humans normal eyes look like. He’s not very fond of humans and they don’t exactly take well to him and his kind. He doesn’t know much about them save for warnings to stay far away. And here he is on a pirate ship at the mercy of a whole crew of them. The elders would weep if they could see him. 

What he does know though is that he can’t let his guard down. 

Yeosang comes back dragging a large jar labeled, “sea water”, at least half his size on the floor, yet he’s not breaking a sweat. He rests it in front of Seonghwa dropping the rope at his feet and goes to his desk, opening one of the many drawers, getting a rag and cup out. The young doctor uncaps the large jar and dips the cup in. Everything he does seems to be very gentle and soft. And then he brings the cup before Seonghwa throwing the water on him, soaking him from eat to toe. 

“Woah hey ! What was that you can’t just-“

Yeosang interrupts him. 

“I’ll give you a towel and clean clothes in a minute. You don’t want to die do you ?”

Seonghwa keeps his mouth shut and lets he man continues to practically bathe him. Between douses of water Yeosang comes up to him to scrub near the scales that are beginning to slowly sink back into his body, making sure to let the sea water soak into them. It’s all very intimate but Seonghwa is to tired to care at this point. 

“You smell like him. “

Seonghwa looks up dazed. 

“Pardon? “

Yeosang doesn’t stop his work speaking as he massages the rough scales between his hands. 

“Wooyoung. You smell like him. “

Seonghwa gets whiplash. How the hell does this pirate know about Wooyoung ? How does he know what Wooyoung smells like ? How the hell does he know anything about him he didn’t tell a soul even what species he is. 

“Don’t be alarmed. We are friends of sorts. I know what you are, light walker. I won’t tell a soul. I am from the midnight. Wooyoung liked to visit me when his family would trade their sea grass in our village. It’s hard for a sea creature to not recognize one of its own no?” 

Seonghwa blinks. 

Yeosang smiles at him timidly. He reaches in his shirt to pull out a seashell necklace into better view. 

“Proof if you don’t believe me, I wouldn’t blame you if you did not. It was a necklace Wooyoung gave me when I reached full maturity, you probably already know this but he always makes necklaces as gifts. I also know just about everything about Wooyoung so ask away if you still deem me un-trust worthy. I know how most your kind are.”

Seonghwa finds his voice to speak. 

“No no that is fine. I believe you. But I still don’t understand this whole situation at all, and even more so why are you helping me?” Though Seonghwa may not completely trust Yeosang he doesn’t think he’s a threat just yet. It wouldn’t be far off for him to be Wooyoungs friend, woo is a social butterfly many of his friends Seonghwa doesn’t know and has never met. Even though he needs to keep an eye on this man. 

Yeosang tucks the necklace back into his shirt and faces Seonghwa once more. 

“I am no foe, it would go against the seas very will if I were. I can’t say the same for others on this ship. “


	2. Fishies in the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa thinks dinner is gonna go great 😀

Seonghwa stares at the man. Drama seems to run rampant on this ship. Pirates, they never seem to be free of drama. 

“What do you mean? Who should I be wary of?

Yeosang doesn’t answer and instead turns heading back into the same door he fetched the sea water from, coming back out with towels and clean clothes. Once more his questions are being ignored. Seonghwa takes the items from him eagerly though. Drying him self off. He was starting to get awfully cold. 

Yeosang gives him space grabbing the sea water jar by its rope tied securely around it and haules it back through the door. Though Yeosang makes it seem like it’s nothing more then a cup of water he’s dragging, folk from the midnight tend to me stronger then most, the pressure down there requires them to be strong enough to fight it. Seonghwa takes the time Yeosang is in the back to dress himself. He was given a simple long sleeved white blouse, the arms big and flowy. Similar to what he saw some of the crew wearing on his way here. The pants are simple black cotton pants, accompanied by a belt and underwear. 

Seonghwa peels off the wet under wear he was in and gets into his new clothing, he fits into them just fine and folds his wet clothes and towels on the bed neatly. 

Yeosang comes back this time with no apron around him and a much smaller jar of sea water. He walks up to Seonghwa handing him the jar. 

“Sea water to keep your skin hydrated during your stay. Where your scales protrude most after dehydration simple massage the water inbetween your scales to the best of your ability. 2 times every morning and night should be enough. If have any questions, concerns, if the water runs out or if any difficulties arise please do not hesitate to see me.”

That’s probably the most the doctor has said to him since he met him. Seonghwa nods at him, water massage 2 times day and night, got it. 

They part ways and Seonghwa takes it as his cue to leave. Who knew he would find someone from the midnight here, everything is very strange. If that’s possible he could even see one of them here. He changes his priorities to escaping before the captain can take what he desires from him to simply staying alert and on guard. And then when he’s safe he’ll escape, at least he hopes. 

Before he reaches the door Yeosang turns to speak once last time. 

“I never got your name ?” 

Seonghwa tilts his head. 

“You may refer to me as Mars. “

Yeosang nods.

“I’ll be seeing you at diner then Mars. Remember it’d be best to keep your identity and race a secret.“

Seonghwa nods politely and pushes the massive door open. He’ll take Yeosang advice, he won’t be telling anyone on this ship of his origins anytime soon. When he closes the door behind him softly he is face to face with Yunho once more. If the taller didn’t disappear as soon as they got to the doctors office in the first place Seonghwa would’ve thought he stood there the whole time. 

Yunho waves to him and they resume walking. 

“How’d Yeosang take to you ? He can be a bit brash at times I hope no trouble arose. “

“No no he was fine.”

“That’s good then. “

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while as Yunho navigates the twists and turns of the ship. Some hallways impossibly small while others so large a small reef could fit snugly. Their whole journey through the ship has been on their lower levels. Seonghwa hasn’t seen the sky since he first got here. 

“Ah I should also be giving you a quick tour so let’s do that now then shall we. I doubt you’ll want to walk through the ship again after dinner. “ Yunho speaks. 

Seonghwa nods his head letting himself be taught about the inns and outs of this ship. He still doesn’t get it though. If he’s only supposed to be here for 3 day why all the fuss? He has a sinking feeling what the captain will take from him will make him stay far longer then just 3 days. Yunho rambles on about where this and that is. They pass the crews sleeping chambers and Yunho says hi to a few who are gathered there, doors open. They all stare at Seonghwa and Yunho seems to ignore it. One particular man with eyes of a fox stares Seonghwa down, he doesn’t move, only narrowing his eyes. Yunho moves them along and shows him the cargo bay, the launch bay for their smaller 2 and 4 people boats, supplies room, canon docking station, the boiler room, it’s all so foreign to Seonghwa. He stares wide eyed as Yunho tells him little facts like who invented what, and small stories of fights and other memorable moments that occurred at each scene. It’s nice of Yunho to try to be friendly. They walk through an empty mess hall and make it to the kitchen where there are 3 men cooking together in seamless harmony. 

Seonghwa almost drools when they step in, whatever they’re making smell heavily. It beats the dried fish and sea weed he’s been eating in the past weeks. Though all his food was destroyed along with the satchel it was in when he first ran into Yunho. 

One of the men with red hair turns around and smiles immediately when he sees Yunho leaning on the wooden frame to the kitchen entrance. The two men working behind him simple sigh and keep working. They are both rather tall, twinkling wings fluttering as they move around the kitchen. Long pointed ears curving outwards and moving with each sound. 

“Yunho ! You didn’t tell me you’d be down here. “ The man says while he continues chopping vegetables with a knife that seems too big for the job. 

“I didn’t plan too or else I would’ve. We have a guest of the captain and he gave me the liberty of showing him around and all. “ Yunho says. He moves deeper in the kitchen sneaking some ingredients of plates to snack on. 

The red head hits him playfully before tuning to speak. 

“Awe you’re doing great I know it. Didn’t you hear though ? San changed our route again .”

Yunho groans at him rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Again ? This is the 5 time this week he’s gone mad. I’ll talk to him don’t fret. “ 

The red head smiles at him before tuning his attention to look at Seonghwa, his knife not faltering for a second slicing away smoothly. 

“You’re the guest I presume? I hope you like chicken marinated in wine roast, boiled cabbage stuffed with pickled fish and hard boiled eggs, and seaweed stew. It’s the last of it then I can finally change the damn menu. “

Yunho smiles at the man. 

“Mars meet Jongho, Jongho meet Mars. Jongho is our head chef. We would all have thrown ourself over board at this point if it weren’t for him. He makes the best damn food out of what we have, it’s a gift really. And the 2 behind him are his assistants, Soobin and Yeonjun. usually there’s about 10 of them running around but they’re just finishing up so he doesn’t need the kitchen crowded. “

Seonghwa bows his head politely. Yunho and the chef seem close. 

Jongho gives him a cabbage roll to taste and Seonghwa has an out of body experience it taste so good. 

“Oh wow, this is, wow you’re very good at what you do” Seonghwa says while licking his fingers clean. 

Jongho Laughs at him and says he’ll leave him a batch after dinner. Seonghwa bows and thanks him profusely. 

Yunho says his good byes and they head out of the kitchen now wandering aimlessly though the vessel. 

“ I believe I have showed you all Horizon 1117 has to offer. I’ll take you to your room, no need to wait and guess when’s dinner I will get you when the time is near. Do not worry the captain will not be present. He rarely eats with the crew he’s far too busy. “ 

Seonghwa nods again, that’s the only thing he seems to be able to do anymore. Nod and accept what is given to him. 

Yunho leads him once again, some hallways familiar and some completely new. They move past were Yunho showed him the crews sleeping chambers this time all doors are closed. Yunho told him earlier most of the crew don’t have a room of their own and and stay with room mates. Yunhos own room mate is a man named Jongho. Yunho explained since he was a guest he would be getting a room to himself. 

Yunho gets to a door, a plain brown with some sort of pirate insignia etched into it. He fishes a key from his pocket, sticking it in the lock and openes the door gesturing Seonghwa inside. 

The room is plain, nothing but a bed and desk covering it. One small window faces the desk. Seonghwa thinks it’ll do just fine. Yunho tosses him the key. 

“You are free to make yourself at home, As mentioned I will come and get you for dinner once ready. I’ll knock 3 times. No more no less. I would lock the door if I were you “

With that Yunho leaves, Seonghwa takes his advice and locks the door behind him, setting the jar of sea water on the desk. It’s not like he has anything of value they would take. Just his life. 

Seonghwa flops onto the bed and takes a deep breath in, grabbing a pillow and cuddling his face against it. His eyes grow heavy and finds himself battling sleep, a battle he loses as soon his eyes close shut welcoming some well deserved rest, on a pirate ship in the middle of gods know where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I wanna hear what y’all think is gonna happen next !!!


	3. Fated encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner comes and goes and Seonghwa finds himself lost in the hall ways of the massive ship.

Seonghwa is in the ocean. He’s back home, swimming through the reef. 

Fish are out and the sun is glittering throughout the sea. A large fin slaps him in the face. He grimaces, Wooyoung. 

“Seonghwaaaaa hurry up we’re gonna be late ! You don’t want the elders to yell at us again in front of the whole reef do you come on, swim faster. “ Wooyoung calls as he’s already far ahead of him bubbles spilling from his mouth as he giggles. 

Seonghwa shakes his head as he darts through the water. Today is the day the elders choose who will be the one to walk the earth in seek of help for their people. The whole village has been talking about it for moons. Today is definitely not a day to be late. 

He catches up to Wooyoung and they swim side by side, hands intertwined as they doge through the reef easily. They make it to the center of the village where the reef doesn’t reach, a clearing of sand surrounded by huge stalks of kelp, easily 5 times Seonghwas size. It’s where the elders come to talk and bring news the the village. There’s already a crowd there, Seonghwa spots Wooyoungs parents talking together with some of their neighbors. Seonghwa waves to them as Wooyoung rolls his eyes dragging him along before his mother can scold him. Wooyoung brings them to the front swimming over the people already gathered and they sit on some of the smooth rocks that have been brought out, seats of sorts. 

“Good the elders haven’t started yet. Imagine if we would’ve been late whew. “ Wooyoung laughs, bubbles dancing around at each laugh. 

Seonghwa smiles at him flicking one of his fins gently. Not a second later the great elder, the one who leads them all steps out into the clearing. She is old, as far as Seonghwa can remember she’s always been very elderly, outliving most. Deep wrinkles are etched into her skin, scars liter her body. Her fins are frayed at the ends, color fading from her scales. Coral jewelry decorates her body, most gifts from the people. She has been their protector and has guided her people throughout trail and tribulations. Many from the outside have tried to take her down and all have failed. She is as steady as the reef itself. And yet she wears a smile though if it’s mean to comfort herself of the crowd is debatable, in her hand rests a small transparent blue jellyfish that bends in with the water around it so seemlessly if you aren’t looking you’ll miss it. Seonghwa doesn’t remember the name but it’s been with her for years now. A pet a sorts. 

She swims through the crowd with grace, people wave to her, greeting her with a kiss on her forehead. These are not only her people but her friends, family, neighbors. She knows them well. She nods to Seonghwa and Wooyoung, the younger who waves at her ecstatically, bubbles moving around his webbed hands. She chuckles at them. 

Once at the center of the clearing she begins to speak. It’s all the same as when she does any other day. Accounts of trading in the area, how hunters are doing. Wooyoung puffs his chest when his family is praised for their bountiful sea grass trade. Weather predictions are presented by other elders, births and deaths are also noted. Then brings the subject of deaths in the reef. The people stiffen. No one needs reminded of the grim situation they have been put in. She speaks of how the elders took great consideration into their next course of action. She brings it now to the people themselves. 

“We have made a unanimous decision to call upon our family in the main land, the water nymphs. We have been called by them time and time again to aid in defending their land, they will not refuse us aid in our time of need. Though the threat we face is not immediate we believe it is best to find the source now as it is then when it overwhelms us. None of the elders will be the ones to bring the news to them. Instead, our young. “

Whispers run throughout the crowd like wildfire. Most expecting someone of great experience to be chosen. She raises a hand and silence falls heavy in the water. 

“We will be sending 15 of our young to seek out the water nymphs. It is the safest and most effective way. If one fails they need not worry as their kin will also be taking on the same task. They will not be in groups or pairs, but instead alone, to minimize attention. The ones chosen to go as following : Slif, Asur, Seonghwa,”

The rest falls on deaf ears as Seonghwa stares eyes wide. He turns to Wooyoung, the younger sharing the same expression of shock on his face, more fear then anything else. He grips Seonghwas arm so tightly fearing if he lets go for a second he’ll loose him. 

He hears knocks on wood and the world around him slowly disappears. The water flushing away and replaced by darkness. 

He opens his eyes starting at a wooden wall, uncurling himself and up slowly he rubs his eyes, blinking away the drowsiness from sleep. Oh right. He’s on a pirate ship. Lovely. The knocking sounds again, 3 knocks. It must be Yunho here to take him to dinner. He gets the key off the floor, must’ve rolled off after he passed out. 

When he opens the door Yunho is not the one facing him. Instead Yeosang. He’s not wearing all white anymore and apron no where in sight, this time in a big brown fuzzy sweater who’s frantic seems to swallow him, black fitted pants and black leather shoes. Seonghwa blinks at him, still groggy leaning on the door frame as he waits for the sleep drunkenness to pass over him. 

“Hello, Yunho is currently preoccupied. He has told me to take you to dinner, do not worry he will catch up. But before I’d like to have a word with you. “ Yeosang darts his eyes around the hallway. He walks into the room closing the door behind him, taking the key that’s still in the door nob and locking it. 

He takes a seat onto the bed and sighs. Seonghwa joins him at the opposite end and let’s him speak trying his best to absorb the information. 

“I will not lie to you. Dinner can be overwhelming to anyone even if you’ve been on the ship for years. It’s rather loud. I’ll give you a run down on who to avoid. Especially being well, not from around here. Yunho told me you’ve already met Jongho, 5th officer. He has a kind soul, don’t be afraid to mingle with him. Do not sit anywhere near San. That will be a death wish. If he’s seen you I can guarantee he is already tracking you down. He has fox like eyes, black hair with a grey streak. It’s hard to miss, he’s 3rd officer. He is closest with Mingi. Mingi will not hesitate to throw you down, he’s Yunhos height but a lot, lot stronger, he’s also 2nd officer. I’m not sure what he is, though I’m sure not human. He has blodeish gray hair, but darker than mine and not as long. Scales cover his chest arms and back spanning all the way up to his pointed dark ears. Horns on his head if you squint and get lucky. He also has a raven, if you ever see a raven best bet Mingi isn’t too far from it. It usually sits on his shoulder.” 

Seonghwa didn’t know Yeosang could talk for so long. 

Seonghwa grimaces, one Yunho was scary enough but another man his height? And both of them close to the captain? It makes Seonghwa sweat but he nods his head regardless. He really needs to stop doing that. He turns to to Yeosang lips pursed. Kindness is not given so easily, Seonghwa knows this, especially not by strangers. And yet here the young doctor is, helping him far beyond what his job requires him too. He needs to know. 

“Why are you helping me this much ?” Seonghwa asks, finally allowing the daunting question to be spoken. Hopefully he gets an answer. 

Yeosang sighs again eyes trailing to his hands. His pupils flexing absentmindedly as he picks at the lint on his sweater. He pauses before tearing a piece of lint from his sweater and turning to Seonghwa. 

“Because, I don’t wish to see another make the same mistakes and suffer the same fate as I. First dinner decides it all. “

Seonghwa hums and tells him a small thank you. The best answer he’s gotten from anyone thus far. But he can’t help but wonder what Yeosangs first dinner was like to have such a lasting impression that he’s going out of his way to help someone he met a few hours ago. Seonghwa keeps his mouth shut, it’s not his place to pry. If Yeosang wanted to tell him he would’ve. 

Yeosang continues. 

“Ten is a loose canon you don’t know what he’s going to say next. I’d steer clear of him till you know for sure he’s on your side. He always wears a gold brooch over his left breast. Lucas and Jaeyhung are in his close circle so I’d steer clear of them for now. Their whole gang is apart of the weapons and cargo team, but a lot of them overlap and do other things as well there’s a hefty 23 of them. They each carry weapons on them at all times. Be on guard. All of our kitchen crew are good to go , that’s Jongho, Soobin, Yeonjun, Kamal, Taehyun, Beomgyu. They aren’t here to give you a hard time trust me. Everyone else is pretty neutral. Other than that simply keep to yourself and don’t allow any information to be squeezed out of you. I’ll take you there and you can take your pick where you sit. “

Yeosang gets up and heads for the door. Seonghwa stays sitting as he plays with his hands. Another question on his mind. 

“Um, it is okay if I sit with you ? I don’t know anyone else on the crew enough. If that’s alright with you. “ Seonghwa mumbles out. 

Yeosang stops and turns back around, hand resting on the door knob. He’s silent and stares at Seonghwa, eyes flickering over him. 

“No. That would draw to much attention. Most aboard have a suspicion of what I am. Seeing us together would give far too much away. I sit with a man named Taeyong and his friends. They are nice, the only good ones from that stinking weapons crew. I’d sit with Jongho if I were you “

Seonghwa nods his head and gets up. So no sticking to Yeosang huh. Still he’s done more then enough for him already. He will take the advice. Beware of fox eyes, tall strong man with raven, gold brooch and their gang. 

They head out of the small room, Seonghwa locking the door behind him tightly, sliding the key in one of the pockets in his pants. It’s a bit funny locking a room that has absolutely nothing in it save for a jar of sea water, though who would break in to steal that, their surroundings are sea water if anyone would want some that bad might as well dive in the ocean it’s self. He doesn’t say anything though. 

Yeosang leads him silently to the mess hall, there are already quite a few people there already. As expected the captain is not present. Seonghwa finds a bit of comfort in that. Yeosang bids him a quiet good bye and goes to sit with what he assumes is Taeyong and his friends. Shoulders visibly relaxing when they shout greetings as him. It brings a small smile to Seonghwas face reminding him of his own friends back home. 

Seonghwa stands at the entrance for a little while looking over the tables in search of Jongho. The tables are filled with people who look as different as can be. Some with large scaly wings, others like the kitchen crew more delicate smaller wings. And others tails, fangs talons. You name it it’s all here. His eyes meet with a man who has jet black hair, and a gray streak going through one of the sides. Seonghwas blood goes cold, that has to be San, the fox eyes, the same from earlier when he was touring with Yunho. He man smiles crookedly at him, showing off sharp rows of teeth. Seonghwa forces himself to look away and he thanks the gods as he soon spots Jongho at the table nearest to the entrance speaking with a few others. The kitchen is filled with plates full of food, waiting to be served. 

Seonghwa tries to move as discreetly as possible but he can still feel stares on his back, speed walking away he finds his way to the front where a smiling Jongho is nodding along with whatever is being talked about. 

Jongho spots and waves to him, beckoning him to come forward. The men around him turn to look at Seonghwa with curious gazes, a stark contrast to the nasty looks he’s been getting all day. 

“Mars ! Glad to see you’ve made it, take a seat. Excited for dinner ?”

Seonghwa nods enthusiastically as he sits across from where Jongho stands. Jongho barks out a laugh eyes crinkling and teeth showing. 

“Glad to here it ! This is my full kitchen crew. Soobin, Yeonjun, Kamal, Taehyun, and Beomgyu. They’re young but work better in the kitchen then anyone else. “ Jongho points to each man as he names them off. The one called Kamal has an eye patch on his left eye. Seonghwa tilts his head in curiosity. 

They greet Seonghwa, or rather Mars, with small hellos. 

“Dinner is just about to start, we’ll be serving soon, you can just hang tight for now. Itd be mean to make you serve on your first day here. So enjoy the food ! Well be back.” With that Jongho and his little crew disappear into the kitchen again to prep for the dinner rush. Seonghwa finds himself sitting alone facing the kitchen, he’s glad though. There’s no one in front of him to stare down and interrogate him. He’s just fine watching the men before him work in the kitchen. Jongho ties his apron off and gets to work. 

The dinner rush starts before Seonghwa can even blink. The mess hall is overwhelmed within minutes. He faintly remembers Yunho telling him there are 30 some crew members in total. That’s a whole lot of people to feed and avoid. As soon as people start walking in it just gets louder and louder. People are laughing, some singing and a few taking each other on in a very complicated game of cards. Seonghwa can’t help but turn around and watch it all unfold. He spots what he assumes to be Ten, he has a gold brooch on his left breast just as Yeosang told him. He is in the center of the hall where there’s enough space to be dancing in apparently and Ten swings along to the music coming from the far end of the hall with a few other people. They seem to be in good spirits. 

Seonghwas people watching is interrupted by Jongho as he sets plates down in front of him, a long with a cup of what he hopes is water. The steam of the soup filling his senses and putting him at ease. 

“There you go, first plate of the night. Enjoy! Stop by later too I have your plate of extra cabbage rolls waiting. “ The red head winks at him. 

Seonghwa thanks him and he darts back into the kitchen bringing plates in and out at a crazy speed. 

Seonghwa eats in silence for the most part. Trying the chicken, seaweed stew and the absolutely mouthwatering cabbage rolls. It’s like nothing he’s ever tasted, each flavor so unique but working together to blend in as one. 

He barely notices when someone sits down on the wooden table with him. 

“Mind if I join you ?” 

Seonghwa scowls as he’s pulled away from his lovely meal. He turns looking at him. The gray streak fox eyed one. San. 

Seonghwa doesn’t comment simply shrugging his shoulders and returning to his meal. He needs to find a way to thank Jongho for this. Maybe be can catch him some deep sea fish that he can experiment with? That’s if hes allowed back into the sea ever again. Oh the troubles he’s landed himself in. 

San smiles at him again, that unnerving predatory smile filled with one to many teeth and hidden meanings. Seonghwa feels like the man is going to open his mouth and swallow him whole but instead he chomps down on a chicken leg. He finds quickly San has absolutely no regard for any sort of dinner time educate. He eats with both hands and makes a mess. 

When finished he simply collects his plates and takes them it the kitchen, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. And that’s the end of that. Jongho finishes serving and comes to over to eat himself, his little crew behind him carrying their food as well. 

Seonghwa finishes his food as he listens to Jongho tell a story of the time Yunho almost burned the ship down trying to bake. Seonghwa finds himself laughing a long and at ease with the group. It’s easy to feel comfortable with them. Jongho notices how Seonghwa has long finished and gives him a small smile. 

“Oh Mars, you don’t need to wait for us or anything you may leave whenever you’d like. Just set the plates on the counter and who ever has dish duty tonight will deal with them. One of the many advantages of being the kitchen crew is we never have dish duty. Pretty neat huh? Your cabbage rolls are in the back, Kamal can go get them. “ Jongho waves off the Kamal, the one with the eye patch who rolls his eye playfully. 

Both he and Seonghwa get up at the same time heading for the kitchen. Seonghwa puts his plates neatly on the counter next to a growing pile and waits for the man to return with his cabbage rolls. Though Seonghwa is completely full, he won’t miss up more of those splendid rolls. 

Kamal comes back with a plate wrapped in cloth and tells him to eat well. He thanks him and bids the kitchen crew a small fare well and good night. They wave at him and he heads back the way he came. Moving by the walls he watches the growing crowd dance in the center. As he nears the entrance he sees the source of music. A few of the crew playing instruments and others singing along. It’s a very merry sight. 

Seonghwa weaves through the almost empty tables and makes it through the door without any interactions. Though Yunho was no where to be found. He guesses he can find his way to his room on his own. Shouldn’t be that hard to get back, he got a tour from Yunho and Yeosang lead the way earlier. 

Seonghwa finds as soon as he steps into the first hallway he’s in over his head. He absolutely does not know where he’s going. Each hallway looks exactly the same. It’s all wood wood and more wood. He tries heading back to the mess hall but finds nothing, instead a storage closet full of blankets. Seonghwa is becoming more and more frustrated as the minutes pass on. He needs to find a way to his room and fast or else he’s going to loose his mind. 

He turns down another hallway hoping it will spark something familiar in his memory but instead he collides with someone chest first as soon as he turns to corner. His cabbage rolls are not harmed though. They stay snugly fit in his arms. 

The stranger however groans out as he looks down at Seonghwa, face bored full lips upturned in a scowl. He’s tall all right, wearing a black velvet coat that reaches his knees unbuttoned to reveal a tan vest underneath. Leather pants are covered at the knee by black boots filled with buckles. On his broad shoulder sits a jet black bird who peers at Seonghwa. 

This must be Mingi.


	4. Facades

The man who Seonghwa assumes Mingi stares him down. He’s completely covered in layers of clothing. A tight turtle neck coming up to his neck, dark pants barely visible from the long cape thrown over him, covering his whole body. He completely over shadows Seonghwa, he’s massive. His eyes are full with a deep sand color, ears pointed up and two stumps of what appears to be horns protrude from the base of his scalp. The bird on his shoulder squawking at him. The man heaves a sigh, revealing his hands shrouded in black gloves from under his cape to pet the bird gently with a gloved hand on the head, the bird coos in response. 

“I know I know. We’ll be fine. “

He ignores Seonghwa completely and he takes it as his leave to go, slowing tiptoeing around the 2. Mingi looks up from ruffling the birds feathers and narrows his eyes at Seonghwa. 

“You, where are you headed at this hour.”

That stops Seonghwa as he turns to face the man. He debates saying something witty but then he remembers he’s 2nd mate, and friends with San. He opts for holding his tongue on this one. Seonghwa speaks playing with the fabric covering his cabbage rolls. 

“Just to my room. “

Mingi grunts in response. Walking off, his bird taking flight from his shoulder and Mingi barely bats an eye, that is until it’s flying in circles around Seonghwa head. Seonghwa watches its jet black wings contort as it performs what seems to be aerial stunts around him. Feathers catching the light, this close they look more blue than black. Seonghwa watches eyes wide. He’s never seen a bird this close up before. Mingi stares at his bird face void of emotion, blank. 

He speaks but in a language Seonghwa doesn’t understand. So far everyone on board has been speaking in the common tongue, the language everyone grows up learning to speak along with their native tongue. 

“Leave him be, we’ll have our way with him later. Tonight is not the time for this. The doctor has already been with him, wait it out then I’ll let you do whatever you please.”

That calms the bird down, he leaves Seonghwa alone and flies ahead. Mingi turns around not bothering to speak to Seonghwa. He’s gone before Seonghwa can even say a word. 

Each encounter with any of the crew has been nothing short of odd. He doesn’t know what lies beneath the floorboards of this ship, what ugly truths they keep hidden deep beneath the surface. He’s certain whatever it might isn’t to take lightly. Seonghwa shakes himself from his thoughts and presses on, weaving through the dark ship, it’s eerily quiet for having such a large crew. 

Miraculously he finds his room, silently cheering he puts a hand in his pocket to feel for the key. But, he doesn’t feel a thing. He balances his plate of cabbage on his other hand and finds that it’s not in either pocket. Panic begins to set in. What is he supposed to do now ? Run a round till he runs into Yeosang or Yunho ? Ask them nicely is they have spare keys ? He bangs his head on the door a few times. Fate truly hates him but apparently not as much as Seonghwa originally thought as after a few bags of his head the door creaks open. Great, no need for a key, his head will suffice. 

He opens the door wider and almost screams, it’s San, sitting on his bed playing with a compass. San looks at him and smiles. Again with one too many teeth. Seonghwa has a creeping feeling he’s not human. 

“It took you quite some time to get here. Almost left you know. “ San says sounds bored, putting the compass away. His eyes gleam in the darkness. 

Seonghwa clings to his plate, and scowls. The nerve of this man, how’d he even get here ? What the actual fuck? Is this normal, do pirate just have no sense of privacy on board ? 

“What are you doing here? This is my room you can’t simply barge in here?

San laughs at him sighing dreamily, as if this has happened too many times for him to count. A game he never gets bored of, a game he always wins. 

“Oh but I can. That’s the name of the game. And you my little sea flower are playing by my rules.”

Seonghwa furrows his brows. Almost throwing his plate at the man sitting on his bed, but Sans face turns serious, the sudden change in his demeanor throwing Seonghwa off guard. 

“Next time keep an eye on your keys. Your lucky it was me who pick pocketed you. Regardless of what you’ve heard there are far worse on this ship. “

San gets up throwing the key on the bed behind him, he slips past the door and disappears into the hallway before Seonghwa can chase after him. The crew seems to escape him far faster then he can manage. What an odd thing to say. And sea flower ? He definitely knows he’s not a land dwelling creature. This is bad bad bad. 

Rubbing his head Seonghwa places his plate on the desk, picking the key from off the bed, locks the door and goes to grab the jar of sea water. He slowly takes his clothes off, starting with his shoes and moving his way up. Being in them all day felt so suffocating. 

He stands before the window, drawing the curtains and finds he has a view of the sea, he assumes he’s pretty low on the ship and the water is all he sees. Sometimes the boat creeping up high enough to let him see past the surface for a second. It’s murky and Seonghwa can’t see past 5 feet but it’s enough to comfort him a bit. He wonders how things are at home. He’s failed his task he knows that much. Will the elders be furious? Is Wooyoung disappointed in him? Is Wooyoung looking for him? He wonders what the situation in the reef has turned into as well. Somber as he drags sea water over his skin, he releases a sigh. He sits there for a long time, thinking and sitting there cold and so alone. The ship has long gone quiet. He wouldn’t be surprised is he’s the only one up now. He’s been sitting there rubbing at his skin for hours, it’s red and irritated from the sheer amount of scrubbing he’s done. 

In a fleeting thought he wonders if he could escape through the window. It’s big enough to fit him through, he can surely use the desk to break it. Yet where would he go ? He has no clue where he is but he needs to try. There’s no way he can stand staying on this ship for much longer. Yet he feels a twinge of guilt flicker in his mind when he realizes Yeosang will be left alone. He shakes his head and pushes the thoughts away getting up. He’ll be fine. 

Setting the plate of cabbage on his bed he raises the desk, facing the legs to the glass. He counts to 3 under his breath and throws himself into the window. It cracks but doesn’t break. He tries again, it shatters but stays stubbornly in place. One more blow and the window gives way, water rushes in taking him away into the sea, he holds his breath. He’s done it ! He’s free. His worries wash away with the rush of the water. 

As soon as he’s out into the cold sea he begins to shift. Legs fusing together into his tail, hands becoming webbed, nose sinking into his face, teeth growing sharper, longer and fins forming. He releases the breath he’s been holding and takes in the water through his gills. He sees his bed floating before him and his plate of cabbage. He really should’ve eaten those earlier. He grabs what he can of them and moves away from the debris. 

Before he can reminisce any more he swims, farther and farther, till not a single shape of the damned ship can be seen in the water before him. Seonghwa spreads his arms wide and shouts in joy, the water is completely devoid of life, as far as he can see. He needs to get home. But how ? Should he follow the current ? Or swim into the depths. He takes a minute to think. He’s safe for now, he can rest. There are no predators in sight and he can’t smell anything else in the water. It’s silent and empty. Shifting takes a great deal of his energy. He doubts he can make it home even if he did know the way. For now he swims to the bottom and finds a large rock to sit on. He needs a plan but before he needs nap. 

He lays on the rock for a while munching on what’s left of his wet cabbage rolls. He rest his head and crosses his arms and closes his eyes and lets the sea wash away the events of the day, softly humming to himself. Sleep comes fast. But this time he doesn’t dream.


	5. Freedom all but won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa faves the doctors rage

Mingi wakes up vision blurry. He looks at his pocket watch set on the desk next to him and sees the night is still relatively young, taking time to slip out of his room, leaving San heavily snoring in the bed beside his. Their room is homey filled with trinkets San has had the liberty of “taking it off their already full hands” he claims. Mingi won’t object to pickpocketing the rich. He lets San do as he pleases most often then not. This isn’t even his room yet Mingi doesn’t have the heart to throw him out. He chuckles closing the door softly behind him walking down the halls, in his pajamas and mitch matched shoes without a care in the world. Most of the crew have gone to bed by now, he knows their captain is not one of them. He makes his way to the main deck, eyes flickering over the captains door before looking up at the crows nest giving a nod to Jeno who has guard duty tonight. It’s a calm night, their too far out at sea for any sea gulls to be flying around. The ship creaking gently as she rocks against the waves. He stares at the sky, gaze longing for something he knows he can never have again. 

“Mingi ! Mingi !” A voice yells from down the stares. 

Mingi turns to face him, eye brows raised in curiosity. Who’s out here at this time? The man is heaving as he climes the stares, and looks in a state of panic. It’s Kamal.

“She, she’s taking water. Port quarter, bulge. Just past crew quarters”

He looks at the younger nodding. 

“Tell Yunho to meet me there ”

Kamal nods as he runs off back down the stares to find his crew mate. 

Mingi immediately runs to the destination, impossible they just finished repairs at this last docking, which was barely 2 weeks ago. There is no way she’s already taken on this much damage. Unless someone deliberately caused it. Which is why he called for Yunho. 

When Mingi gets there the hallways are starting to flood just barely covering half his foot, he grimaces moving through the water to get to the source of it. Men are shouting, it’s nearing the crews sleeping quarters. They’re worried for their belongings rightfully so but also the ship. People are running around in an organized chaos, most still half asleep and everyone still in sleep wear. They part when seeing Mingi at the scene allowing him to move through. He gets to the source, a room whos door is locked shut. His raven is back at his side, cawing at him. 

“The noise wake you?”

The bird caws again. 

“Is that so, well then go find him. If he’s causing all this damage he’s going to fucking pay for it.” Mingi gives his orders and the raven takes off. 

Yunho runs to Mingis aid not a moment later, water sloshing around at his haste, his men behind him cringing at the water rising. 

“Mingi?”

Mingi nods at him. Yunho looks like he was woken up a minute ago and he probably was. He blinks rapidly rubbing his eyes against the sleeve of his pajamas. He stands ready for action regardless putting himself together the best he can. 

“Get me as many steel and iron scraps as you can carry from the boilder room, Taeyongs crew should know where they are. Tell everyone you run into to get to main deck. “ 

Yunho nods telling the men around him what to grab and where, he starts to run off himself before looking back at Mingi eyes conflicted. Mingi looks back at him, eyes softening, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. I’ll be fine don’t worry. We have to get this cleaned up before captain sees or we’re all dead for sure. “

Mingi moves closer to the other man taking his hand in his and giving a small squeeze. Yunho nods and runs off. In the mean time Mingi is barking orders for the others to clear the area. He goes to the sleeping quarters banging on every door and yelling at everyone to head up. The water is now past his ankles. 

Yunho comes back not a moment too soon with scraps of iron and steel, followed by his team, or at least the ones he found in the frenzy. They lean the metal on the wall and wait for orders. Mingi telling him to go ahead and leave. Yunho tears his eyes away and trusts his 2nd officer. Mingi has yet to let him down. 

Mingi watches him leave and prays for everyone’s safety. He breathes in and sticks a metal rod into the doors hinges, with a pushes the door burst open, the water is now at hip level. 

He treads through the water caring the scraps of metal. The room is bare, nothing but a broken window left. He breathes in and begins working. 

~🏴☠️~

Seonghwa is awoken rudely by a ruckus at the surface. He yaws rubbing his eyes, squinting to try and see what’s going on. He can only make out blobs of shape from here. The water is far to murky If he were at home he could see for ages in front of him, even the clouds above, the water has always been crystal clear. 

The noise continues and Seonghwa guesses now that he’s awake and he won’t be returning to sleep anytime soon he might as well see what’s going on. Maybe it’s a school of fish he can catch for a snack. 

Seonghwa groans pushing himself, stretching his arms over his head and swimming to investigate. This was a mistake. He should’ve stayed put. There’s a black bird diving in and out of the water squeaking, shaking its feathers roughly with each dive. It spots Seonghwa, and as soon as it does it leaves the water. He thinks that’s the end of it and he scared the thing off but what comes in the water next leaves him stunned. 

A man with jet black wings dives into the water and reaches a clawed hand for him. A hunter. He narrowly misses but Seonghwa won’t be caught of guard like that again. This is the water, the ocean, his element. He has the upper hand. Seonghwa dodges and dives deeper, the man simply can’t follow him. He tries but is forced to retreat each time to go up for air. 

Seonghwa dashes and tries to loose him but it’s no use, he’s following him from the sky. He stops his shallow attacks and Seonghwa thinks it’s over but not a moment later the water erupts to give way to a large net. It sinks so fast and catches Seonghwa in his grasp. No no no. This can’t be happening. There is no way a hunter has caught him. Wooyoung would most definitely be disappointed.

The net tangles it’s self around him and sinks Seonghwa to the sea floor, where he spots a few crabs and sea slugs. He’s going to die. He knows it. The hunter will fish him out of the sea and bite his head clean off. Next skin him, eat his meat and organs while deciding what kind of sick jewelry to make with his scales. It’s making his head spin. Maybe he’ll be kept alive long enough to dry to death. Sickening. 

A small hook shoots into the water, grazing Seonghwa and latching onto the net. It’s given a few shallow tugs before getting pulled up, reeling Seonghwa in. He’s utterly humiliated. He feels like some small fish caught by a human about to die but no he’s big light walker Seonghwa about to die. 

He braces himself for some sort of attack as he nears the surface but nothing comes. He passes the surface and finds himself dangling above the ocean from a rope attached to his net held by the giant bird legs of a hunter. Seonghwa cant see his face and he’s being flown higher, dragged away in this net. It’s the middle of the night, past when anyone should be awake, he watches the moons reflection in the water below him. Seonghwa thinks of what he’s gonna do to get himself out of this one before he spots a pirate ship. Shit. Horizon 1117 painted neatly on the side. He’s done for. He knew the felt a hunter on board and now he’s going to get gutted on deck. 

The hunter doesn’t throw him on deck, instead landing on a balcony on the side. Seonghwa is flopping around as he dangles from the ledge, he can’t see anything but wood and water. So close to the sea below him. The hunter ignores his flopping and knocks on the door 3 times before someone timidly answers.

A sigh sounds before Seonghwa is being flown in. He’s put in a very familiar room. It’s green walls decorated with paternal and carvings. Shelves decorated with jars of all kinds. He’s laying in the window seat of Yeosangs office.


	6. Gentle hands, soft voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions and looks can be deceiving.

Seonghwa stares at the walls, laying down on his side and unable to see the men talking in hushed voices, he can’t recognize the voice of the one who flew him in, he’s too far his voice muffled. A sigh rings out as the door slams harshly. 

Footsteps are heard as Yeosang crouches down to face him. His face is filled with pained anger eyes glassy. 

“What were you thinking ? Are you fucking stupid ? You almost drowned us. If it weren’t for Mingi we’d be dead. Do you realize what you’ve done Mars? Do you? This ship means so much to the captain but before even that the crew means everything to him. I can’t protect you from his wrath. I would’ve helped you escape but trying to take down the ship while your at it ? What the fuck?”

Yeosang shakes his head getting up and spinning on his heel far to filled with rage to see straight. He mumbles under his breath dragging something on the floor as he turns to faces Seonghwa once more. Grabbing onto Seonghwas cold clammy shoulder he positions him upright, now properly sitting on the soggy seat. Still entangled in the net. Gone is the image of Yeosang when they first met, of gentle hands and soft steady demeanor, not a hair out of place and offering his assistance far beyond that of just a doctor. Instead replaced with a very ticked off Yeosang who’s eye bags are more prominent, hair standing at every angle, corners of his lips twitching and eye brows furrowed dangerously low. He wears the same white apron as before but no crisp white clothing beneath, he seems to be in his sleep wear, and dragging the same jar of sea water from earlier. It bring Seonghwa an empty sense of familiarity. The balcony window is still open behind him maybe he can-

Before he can even finish the thought Yeosang closes, and locks it. Sliding the key in one of his many apron pockets. Sighing he moves to the front of the room, assessing the tools spread out on his desk before picking a small dagger up, he takes it in hand and moves back to the window seat. Seonghwa sees the weapon and immediately begins trashing in the netting, tail moving wildly hitting corners of the wood, he tries clawing away but it’s no use he’s bound. Would Yeosang really kill him, after all he’s done to just kill him like that?

Yeosang rolls his eyes and a small tsk comes out of his mouth. 

“Stop fucking moving, I’m not going to kill you I’m getting you out of these ropes. “

Seonghwa stops and allows the man to free him. Freedom is becoming a very abstract subject to him, what is freedom if not given to you by your own hands, If demanded of you by others ?

Yeosang works silently as he cuts ropes away, throwing them to the side half hazardously. When done he drags the whole net away from underneath Seonghwa in its entirety and onto the floor, it lands with a loud thud in the all too quiet room. Yeosang moves to set the dagger back in its rightful place, staring coldly at Seonghwa when he returns. 

“The captain will be here any minute. I suggest you start thinking of a very elaborate way to beg for your life. “

Seonghwa doesn’t have the will to look Yeosang in the eye, simply taking what he gives. 

Not a moment later there is a knock on the door, Seonghwa doesn’t count how many. Yeosang moves to open it, and in comes the captain, Yunho and Mingi, the latter without his bird but with the same pair of leather gloves he was in when Seonghwa first ran into him and layers of clothing seemingly thrown onto him in a haste. The two men who flank him look utterly exhausted eyes lids half open, their clothes are damp and ripping at the seems but they pay them no mind. 

Captain Hongjoong seems to be the only one not in sleep wear. He’s in a fitted red vest, long sleeved white shirt underneath and black fitted cotton pants. His boots are an angry red and come up right above the knee, on his right thigh a gun holster sits snugly. His dark gray hair slicked back, countless earnings dangling from his ears. His face isn’t one of anger, he’s calm, collected. If anything its the men beside him, Yunho and Mingi who look furious. 

Hongjoong doesn’t spare a glance at Seonghwa instead looking past him to Yeosang. He simply nods at him and somehow that’s enough for Yeosang to understand. Yeosang gives a small nod of his head in acknowledgement and leaves the room, shutting the door harshly behind him, it shakes a few of his bottles and viles. 

Hongjoong walks forward slowly, signaling with a wave of his hand for the tall men next to him to stay put. Mingi looks as if he’s a second away from tearing Seonghwa apart. Hongjoong doesn’t say a word for a while simply taking his time to get too Seonghwa, it’s quiet save for the crashing waves outside and the sound of the captains boots clicking against the worn wooden floor. Seonghwa holds his breath fearing any movement, any word spoken will have the men lashing out at him. 

When Hongjoong finally makes it to the sea creature it feels as if ages have past. He stands right along side where Seonghwas tail sits on the floor in a growing pool of water. Seonghwa keeps his eyes trained on the floor, not daring to look at any part of the man before him. The captain opens his mouth to speak, breaking the delicate silence. 

“Trying to kill my crew as you escaped was not a very thought out plan was it. “

The words ring through the air. Seonghwa doesn’t dare move. He watches his scales shining dimly in the light, water rolling off them and onto the floor. 

“You look at me when I speak to you. “

Another mistake. When Seonghwa tears his eyes away and cranes his neck up he’s staring down the barrel of a gun. Seonghwas eyes go wide in panic as his breathing noticeably becomes irregular and shaky. Hongjoong doesn’t even react, looking bored if anything. His voice remains steady and calm.

“Your first mistake was to lie to me, your second to trust anyone one this crew, regardless of what you think their loyalties always, always, trace back to me. And third ever thinking you would ever out wit me. “

Seonghwa tries his best not to move, he’s afraid now any sudden movement will result in far worse then a beating via Mingi but instead a bullet through his head. Yunho and Mingi stare at the scene before them, Mingi looking mildly satisfied. 

“ You look mighty different from when we first met. I’m sure they’re would are plenty willing to pay big for your scales and skin. You’d make such a cute necklace, or maybe fitted on a shirt? Pity, you would’ve been so much better off if you only listened to what I fucking say. “

Hongjoongs words morph into something more sinister sounding dripping malice, no longer level and calm. His lips are upturned into a jarring smirk, sharp teeth proudly protruding. His eyes turn dark and the feeling of something else hidden within them returns. 

Seonghwa looks dead at him, fear gone from him instead rage pooling in his gut. For this sick twisted pirate to go on about how much he would cost, how many people would die for a hand full of his iridescent scales, how pretty they would look as earnings. Seonghwa has lost one to many friends and family to greedy humans seeking to use them as nothing more then an accessory. He’s not going to tell this monster mock him before he kills him. 

“ I don’t care who you are, how successful you might be on this dingy ship of yours you contaminate the sea with but you will never be able to buy off the pain the sea carries with the treasures you hoard. She bleeds out waves crashing for the children she’s lost and you, you try and use that as some kind of leverage against me ? You will never understand, none of you will. This boat will one day rot away but the crimes committed on it will go to the sea, for their hers to bear and her alone. You fill her with malice and then sail her waters, strip her of her children, keep them as your pets and for what ? For fucking what. “ Seonghwa spits out, gills fluttering angrily against his neck, breath heavy but not in fear, now rage. 

If he’s going to die here at the hand of this bloody pirate then he might as well get it all out. He thinks his little outburst would definitely make Wooyoung proud. He would pat his back lovingly as he cheers him on. Wooyoung was always so much braver then him, he would’ve left the ship the moment they brought him on it, taking everyone down with him. And yet here Seonghwa is back where he started. 

Hongjoong heavies a sigh, lowering his gun, putting it back into his holster. He looks at the men still at the door and waves them off. The 2 officers nod silently leaving the room, they close the door softly behind them. Hongjoong takes a moment to think before speaking once more, his voice soft barely above a whisper. 

“I think you and I are far more alike then we are different. Do you know the legend of how sand found its way to the sea floor?”

Seonghwa blinks at him, not a minute earlier was he pointing a gun to his face, ready to kill him and he mocked him, and now he wants to tell him children’s tales ? He doesn’t understand the captain, just who is he really. He scoffs to himself but nods regardless. Of course he does. Every one who didn’t hatch yesterday knows the legend. But how does Hongjoong know? And more importantly wasn’t a gun just to his head why the sudden show of mercy. 

“It’s a simple legend. One I heard too many times to count. Of the desert spirits who strayed too close to the sea out of curiosity, and then the ocean plunged them down down down, where they eventually died, turning into sand and resting on the sea floor. I guessed you were a light walker, you sitting here like this tails and fins out only confirms it. I am no foe, the sea wouldn’t like that would it. “ Hongjoong tells him a far away smile on his face. 

Seonghwa narrows his eyes, the second time he’s heard something like that. The first time from Yeosang, something along the lines of “I am no foe, it would go against the will of the very ocean if I were.” The audacity. It’s Seonghwas turn to speak. 

“You claim to be no foe yet here I am, at your mercy being held here against my will. “

Hongjoong sighs out again. 

“I told you 3 days to recover to more no less. You were never trapped here.”

“And yet you intended to keep me here longer then that didn’t you ? That was what you wanted in return was for me to stay. As some sick trophy“

Hongjoong shakes his head. 

“I was going to extend your stay yes, but not by much. We are headed to the desert, where there is an oasis, it’s deeper then any water source in the desert should be. Not even Yeosang can stand the pressure and he’s from the midnight as you probably know by now. My plan was to simply have you accompany us, and swim to the bottom of the damned thing. Nothing more nothing less “

Seonghwa scoffs. 

“Your lying. There’s more than that. “

“No. Your stay would be 2 week Maximum. And then you are free to return to the ocean. “

Seonghwa still doesn’t trust him but he doesn’t say anything more on the matter. 

“Then let me ask you this. What are you?

Hongjoong chuckles. 

“That I’m afraid is a bit more complicated then a simple-“

Seonghwa interrupts him. 

“Just answer it”

“Fine. I hail from sand and sea.”

Seonghwa squints his eyes. Sand and sea, that could be a myriad of things, spirits, dyriads, nymphs, centaurs, faes, there are more creatures then he can count. He doesn’t push it not wanting to face a gun again. He simply nods. 

“I would love for you to be apart of this crew but I will not force you to stay here, 2 weeks aboard, you dive into the oasis and you will be free to go. And you in turn will not try harm my crew or my ship again. Understood?” 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes but nods. If that’s all he wants he supposes it’s feasible.

Hongjoong sticks a hand out, Seonghwa stares at him suspiciously, he takes a look at the rings decorating his fingers, the ruffles of his shirt covering half his making it look small against the fabric and his nails, they’re practically claws, dark red curving long out from his fingers. Seonghwa bets they could probably gut him just as well as a knife. 

“We have a deal then no? Shake on it. “

Seonghwa sighs and takes the pirates hand, Hongjoongs hand is warm against his, its almost too warm as if branding him. The cold rings cutting against his webbed fingers, and his nails, or more claws drag against the scales on the back of his hand. He pulls away from him and stares down at his own hand, patterns made of sand swirl in his palm before sinking in his hand without a trace. Seonghwa scratches his hand to try and pull it back out but no use. It’s in him now. 

“A pact. To insure you don’t try any of that again. It goes both ways don’t worry. It will be lifted once both parties conditions are fulfilled.“

Seonghwa opens his mouth to protest, not wanting a pact from gods know what type of magic on him but Hongjoong is not having it. He raises a hand and Seonghwa looks at the man before him dumbfounded. 

“Yeosang will care for you now. Good night Mars. “

And with that the captains walks away briskly, the details spanning the back of his vest catching catching the light. Seonghwa stares at the way it hugs his far too small waist but tears his eyes away. When he closes the door he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It’s going to be a long, long night.


	7. Shells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer then I anticipated but it’s like my fav chap so far ! Hope you like it

The door opens and the young doctor comes back in. He treats Seonghwa in silence, looking over each part of him, flipping his fins and tail along his expansive lower half looking for any possible injuries. When ever Seonghwa is in his shifted light walker form for the water he’s huge. Easily twice, or 3 times the size of the average human. It’s his lower tail half that counts most for his size and rightfully so. Light walkers are each animals in a sense, and Seonghwa is a beaked whale. His size shows it. Though funny enough he’s a whale with scales. He isn’t sure how but by some way he was born with scales. In his village there are other light walker whales, jellyfish, sharks even as Wooyoung is, fish of all kinds dolphins too. The thousands of residents that make their home in the reef are just as unique as they are plentiful. He misses home. 

Seonghwa fights off the urge to sleep against Yeosang soft touch, the gentleness in his hands has returned, replacing his rage from earlier. The only thing Yeosang can find is the minor wound where the hunters hook grazed him earlier, on his upper arm that bleeds though not greatly. He works cleaning the blood and wrapping his arm in cotton and gauze. Seonghwa thinks it’s an over kill for such a little thing, he’s suffered far worse from chasing Wooyoung though the reef. He doesn’t say it though letting the man work. He wants to speak, say something to break the tension in the room but he does try nor have the heart too. Yeosang probably doesn’t want to hear anything out of him for the rest of the night either. Seonghwa doesn’t blame him. 

The doctor gets up opening the sea water jar and crouching before it. It sits next to Seonghwa tail. Hesitant as he dips a rag in it. 

“I’m sure you weren’t told but you’ll be sleeping in the captains quarters for tonight. Jongho is coming in a bit to help me carry you there. I doubt you have enough strength in you to shift. “

Seonghwa nods sleepily, half of what Yeosang said going over his head. The only thing he got was Jongho is coming to carry him. 

Yeosang sighs squeezing a bit of water out of the rag, picking Seonghwas tail up and resting it against the jar he drags the cool rag in circles over the base of his tail. The light walker closes his eyes and sighs out in bliss. It feels so nice, soothing the irritated scales that have started to dry out. Yeosang doesn’t comment and continues his work. 

There’s a knock on the door, Seonghwa is too far gone to care how many. His eyes are closed shut and he doubts he can open them even if he wants too. Jongho is speaking he knows that much, but he can’t pick out any of what he’s saying, it’s all nonsense. He can hear shuffling and then Yeosangs gentle hands on him once more guiding him to the floor, he rests him on some sort of cloth, he feels the doctors breath on his ear as he counts, 1,2, and on 3 he’s lifted off the ground in what feels like a cocoon. The hears the door open as he’s carried away. Sleep over comes him before he knows where he’s taken. He doesn’t dream. 

~🏴☠️~

When Seonghwa wakes he’s in water. He groans arms aching. When his vision clears he finds himself laying in a too small bathtub in an all too big bathroom. Only half of his body fits in the tub, his tail sagging out onto the floor, and his back at an awful angle. The room is large, the tub sitting at the far end in front of wide windows streaming in sunlight, though locked shut. There are clothes strewn everywhere , bottles of alcohol and some jars that seem like they came from Yeosangs office. There are also tons of flowers , everywhere, as if suddenly while being arranged they were then trampled in a rage. He tries propping himself in the tub but his arms give out at each try and he goes sliding back into the water, face half submerged. He huffs out bubbles forming in the water and sits sulking. Seonghwa sits there for a while thinking of what to do next, and how he even got here. He doesn’t remember seeing anything like this on Yunhos tour. Oh that’s right. Yunho who he saw last night completely void of his carefree demeanor, and Yeosang, oh and Jongho too. That’s probably how he got here. They carried them didn’t they ?

3 knocks interupt him and the door he didn’t notice before swings open. Hongjoong walks in stumbling before catching himself on a wall, shirt off, dark swirls spanning from his right shoulder wrapping down his ribs and all the way down to his hips and where his v line begins. Seonghwa sits still mouth open as he watches the man make his way to the sink. Hongjoong ruffles his hair in the mirror and fishes a shirt from off the ground. 

“Good morning to you too “ The captain grumbles out as he sticks his head through the shirt hole. 

“Uh huh” Seonghwa blindly says back to him. 

Hongjoong doesn’t pay him any mind and goes about what appears to be his morning routine. Washing face, styling his hair and rearranging the jewels in his ears. He picks up a navy coat from the edge of the room and puts it on. Removing the shorts and reaching for a better fitting pair of black leather pants. Seonghwa finds the strength to sits up properly, setting his arms on the edge of the tub watching him silently. The captain not minding a single bit. 

“Today will be spent with me. I so do hope you enjoy morning tea. “ The captain smirks adjusting his collar in the mirror. 

Seonghwa hums once again. Hongjoong walks out of the bathroom for a second before coming back in, stool in hand. He sets it before the tub facing Seonghwa and stares at him. 

“I suppose you should uh, change into where you have legs now no? You’ll need to walk.”Hongjoong gestures at him. 

“What are you gonna just watch me ? “ Seonghwa questions him. 

Hongjoong nods, eyes wide. 

“I’ve never seen it done before. “

Seonghwa shrugs. The man before him seems a lot more like Hongjoong then the captain. The one who was soft spoken with him last night, telling him a children’s tale, and fiddled with the buttons on his vest. Rather then the brash captain he first met and the one who pointed a gun to his head. He supposes appearances can deceive. Seonghwa concentrates and beings to shift. His tail slowly shrinking, scales sinking back into his skin, nose becoming more prominent, the webbing from his hands disappearing, teeth staying just as sharp, ears still pointed, and finally his tail splits and legs forming. 

Hongjoong stares eyes wide in fascination, lips parted in a small “o”. He sits at the edge of the stool watching intently until the shifting is completed and realizes that the clear sea water Seonghwa is laying in allows everything to be seen. He looks away quickly getting up to find him clothes. Setting clothes and towels on the stool and mumbles a quick, get dressed under his breath and leaves. Seonghwa looks at him sighing. Walkers are so odd. Seonghwa none the less gets dressed, patting himself dry with the towel and getting in a black long sleeved shirt, similar to what Yeosang gave give, and black pants. He doesn’t need shoes for now. 

He walks around and finds the mess does extend into each crevice of the room. He grimaces, does no one clean this place ? He walks out of the room through the door he saw Hongjoong walk through and finds the man sitting on a large bed reading though an equally large book. He sits in an expansive bedroom decorated head to toe. Seonghwa guesses it’s his personal bed room, meaning the bathroom he slept in is Hongjoongs as well. Interesting. 

“Hello, Jongho will be arriving in a moment to bring my morning tea. And from then on you will be at my side.”

“Why is that ? Why do I have to stay with you “ Seonghwa challenges. 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes looking up from his book. 

“You ruined my ship and almost drowned my crew. I don’t think you have exactly proven your trustworthiness so I have the liberty of watching over you since Yunho couldn’t do it right. “

Seonghwa huffs takes a seat at the farthest corner of the room, in a small wooden chair that creeks out each time he moves. He supposes if someone ruined his home he wouldn’t trust them to be alone either. 

Just as promised Jongho comes barging in singing loudly with a tray nestled on his hip balanced by one hand. He seems to not notice Seonghwa at first walking in as he moves clothes of the large dinner table across the room to make way for the decorative tray. His eyes goes wide as he stares Seonghwa down head to toe. 

“You slept with him ?! Seriously?”

Jongho jabs a finger in Hongjoongs direction, the captain who has gone back to reading, engrossed in his book. 

“Hm ? What I did nothing of the sort you and Yeosang forgot to give him clothes so I gave him my own. Spread rumors on my ship and I’ll cut your tongue. “ Hongjoong threatens eyes not straying from the pages. 

Jongho huffs out and waves a hand through the air dismissing the captains words. He pours the tea in 2 sets of glasses, sweets on the side and leaves mumbling and the the door closes behind him. 

Hongjoong gets up eyes still glued to his book, taking a cup of tea and handing it to Seonghwa before taking a cup for himself and sipping on his tea quietly on his bed. Seonghwa doesn’t say a word and drinks in the corner silently. He watches as Hongjoong gets a map out from under his bed and begins scanning over it feverishly. 

The rest of the day goes similarly, Hongjoong reading reading reading and Seonghwa trying to occupy himself in his room by trying to take a look around but everything is so cluttered and under junk Seonghwa can’t tell where the furniture begins and the floor ends. He’s had enough and decides to start cleaning, he supposes it a small apology for the room he ruined yesterday. He first organizes what’s strewn in the floor into piles and attacks them one by one. Hongjoong looks up finally and raises a brow. He doesn’t say anything and just watches. Occasionally giving Seonghwa water and rags to clean with. He reads though 5 books in the time is takes Seonghwa to properly clean and organize his room. By the time the floor is visible it’s lunch time and Jongho swings back in. Seonghwa notes Jongho doesn’t knock when walking into the captains quarters. 

Jongho also just about screams when he walks in. He brings a bigger tray sitting on his hip where plates of food and cups rest prettily. 

“Hongjoong did you clean, your room? Oh my gods. “ Jongho gaps. 

Hongjoong huffs out closing yet another one of his book shaking his head pointing to the light walker who has since moved his cleaning efforts to the bathroom. 

“No way Mars is cleaning your room ?”

“Yes, I didn’t even ask him to he just, did it on his own accord. “

“Interesting”

“Most definitely” 

Jongho takes his time setting the plates out for lunch, this time on a clean empty table and tells Hongjoong San is requesting his audience. Hongjoong hums as he pours himself rum and tells the cook he’ll be down after he finishes. Jongho nods and almost turns to leave but stopping himself to tell Seonghwa that lunch is ready. Walking to the bathroom door he finds Seonghwa crouched at an awe full angel trying to scrub a wall. 

“Hey there ! Lunch is ready. Stuffed crab, lobster and kelp rolls. Hope you like them as much as you liked the cabbage rolls. “

Seonghwa looks up and gives the chef a small smile before cleaning his hands thoroughly and heading to eat. Jongho skips away singing to himself once more, grabbing the breakfast tray and heading out. 

They eat together at the small dinner table in Hongjoongs room. Seonghwa also finds that Hongjoong likes to absorb information at a crazy pace. He asks Seonghwa countless questions of his home, what they like to do for fun what they eat. What’s it like in the winter. It’s all just simple small talk and Seonghwa even asks his own questions before Hongjoong asks what stories his parents used to tell him. 

Seonghwa freezes putting down a crab shell. His parents. He doesn’t remember them well, it’s been far too long. Their faces are blurs, their voices almost completely gone from his memory. He remembers the day he lost them. They had been foraging for clams as a group of about 20 close to the surface when hunters dove from the sky without any warning or sign. They had managed to get a few of them, his parents yelling orders to stay calm and head to the cove. Wooyoungs own parents lead them to it, he remembers that, Wooyoung was crying into his mother’s chest . How Seonghwas own mother gently caressed his cheek telling him it would be alright, pushing him into the arms of Wooyoungs mother, she held him and woo tight as she and her husband led the rest of the group safely to the cove. His parents stayed behind to fight them off the best they could. They waited there for what felt like and probably was hours, hoping praying the others would make it. But none came. Out of the 20 some that had left the village that morning only 7 came back. It was a grim day. His parents were lost to him as were so many others. Funerals were held the same day per tradition, but no one to burry. Others were sent to survey to scene for any possible survivors but none were found. Only a few broken necklaces and torn scales. He will never forgive those who look them far too early from him. 

He doesn’t know why but he tells Hongjoong this, tells him the moment the great elder told his little barely older then a hatchling self his parents weren’t coming back. Wooyoung telling him he would be his brother and his parents would be his. But he knew they couldn’t replace what he had lost. 

From then on the rest of the villagers collectively raised him and the rest of the new orphans. Like one of his friends, Wonwo, he didn’t have his father to begin with, died of a shark attack, but loosing his mother hurt him tremendously even at such a young age. Or Vernon, who’s father was a siren that left his mother after she revealed she was pregnant, now also parent less. Others were more fortunate, like Joshua who lost only his father, and Mingyu who lost a cousin. But in the village he grew up in everyone was so tight nit and close each death regardless of weather or not it comes from your family hits everyone hard. And to loose so many lives in the same day, it heavied everyone’s heart. 

Hongjoong stops eating to look up at him. 

“I am so sorry. If I knew I would have never have asked something so sensitive and personal.”  
Hongjoong apologizes profusely. 

Seonghwa shrugs it off, it’s the past now, there’s nothing he can do to change it.

“If it makes you feel any better I never knew my father. He left my mother early on even before he knew she was pregnant. It doesn’t compare to what you have lost in the slightest and my intent is in to no way compare our looses but I simply wanted to share something in return. “

Seonghwa nods solemnly and continues eating away at his lunch. He rather not think any more about it. Hongjoong gets the hint and instead tells him about the time Yunho set the kitchen on fire. Seonghwa smiles and tells him he’s already heard the story from Jongho but Hongjoong insists his story is of a different time. 

Seonghwa laughs, Hongjoongs words soon lifting the melancholy from his mind. 

“Just how many times has Yunho get the kitchen in fire ?”

“You’d be surprised, he’s very accident prone. I need both hands to count fires in the kitchen caused by him. “

Seonghwa chuckles and neatly puts his plates away. 

Hongjoong tells him they’ll be seeing San in a few minutes. He learns San is their sailing master, he knows the sea and stars better then anyone. Regardless of where he is he can find his way back home using the night sky, kind of like a homing pigeon. They wash their hands and Hongjoong leads them to the navigation room, also a space Yunho didn’t show him earlier. Yunho did a pretty bad job of showing him around if half of the ship was hidden from him. 

They walk silently side by side, Hongjoong greeting people enthusiastically as he sees them and everyone staring daggers at Seonghwa. He stiffness and tries his best to ignore 30 some people staring him down and hating him. Though Jongho seems to be the only one who doesn’t hate him at the moment. If Jongho hated him he truly wouldn’t know what to do he’s been so kind to him. 

They get to a hall way decorated in maps and come upon a white door. Hongjoong reaches for the knob without knocking. 

The room is covered in papers, maps, books and compasses, at the back a giant map at the world sits on the wall as Seonghwa cringes and weaves his way though the mess.   
Hongjoong turns to Seonghwa a gleam in his eyes. He seems to be happy to be here. 

“You can wait outside. This shouldn’t take too long. “

Seonghwa nods and heads out of the cluttered room, closing the door softly behind him, though a little too soft as it doesn’t properly close, sitting cracked open. He goes to close it but he hears talking and can’t stop himself from listening or looking in, the crack is just big enough to let him peek through. 

“San ?” Hongjoong says looking around 

“Hongjoong !” San comes running forward from the far end of the room flailing around and wrapping his arms around Hongjoongs neck. 

“What is it now.” Hongjoong says patting his back. 

San mumbles something out as he buries his face in the crook of the captains neck. 

“What was that ?”

“Permission to change course.” San says. 

Hongjoong groans detaching San from him, the latter who whines at the loss of contact.

“You’ve changed course 5 times this week. No can do. “

“But-“

“No buts baby. If I make everyone vote again for a change of course they’ll have my head. We dock for resupply first and then you are free to do as you please. “

“Oh come on! I can get us to a desert city in half the time it would take us to restock. Your only worried about what that weapons leader will have to say and everyone knows it. “

“Watch it.” Hongjoong warns. 

San rolls his eyes not saying anything else. 

“We must stop and soon. Mingis repairs will only hold up for so long. “ the captain tells him. 

“I don’t understand why he needed to trash the ship. “ San huffs 

“Me neither, now go get lunch Jongho made sea food again. “

“Fine. By the way, I heard wind that old Jarkin nationals are moving again. Something about wanting to restore the monarchy to its full potential. “

Jarkin ? The name sounds vaguely familiar to Seonghwa. It was a city ? No, a palace ? No, it was an old country ! Once ruled by a monarchy. Eventually overthrown by its people. He remembers hearing people gossip about it when the kindom fell. What does a fallen kindom have anything to do with pirates ? Seonghwa strains his ears to listen in. 

“No way. Do you think their looking for him?” It’s Hongjoong that’s speaking now. 

“Don’t think so. Everyone thinks he’s dead. Even if they come face to face with him they’re not even recognize him he’s changed far too much since then. “

“Then it’s important as ever to keep him as low profile as possible. “

San nods his head in agreement. 

Hongjoong starts walking to the door and Seonghwa immediately moves away turning his back to it and looking very interested in the decorations on the wall. Are Hongjoong and San a....thing? Seonghwa figures they must be, he called him baby and all. While Seonghwa may not be the most romantically experienced its not like he’s never been with anyone. He knows the pet name must mean something. But that’s the least of his concerns. What does this man have to do with Jarkin ? Perhaps he had a hand in its fall? But that’s impossible there’s no way, Hongjoong is at least his age, 25 ish. So if he had a dealing in Jarkins collapse he would have been 20. That’s insane. How in the seas name does San have that sort of information. Seonghwa is once again reminded that he’s aboard a pirate ship who’s passengers could kill him at any moment is they so choose. 

Hongjoong appears next to him narrowing his eye suspiciously but says nothing. They don’t talk on the way back and Seonghwa tries his best to ignore the crew. Seonghwa keeps himself occupied till dinner when Jongho makes his appearance once more. He seems to be in a bad mood, no longer singing and a tight smile forced on his face. He sets the tray and plates down in a rush and closes the door behind him in minutes. The 2 eat in silence and Seonghwa finds himself sleepy in no time. Though tonight he won’t be sleeping in the bathtub. Hongjoong gives him his bed and the captain himself takes once of the couches for the night. He leaves no room for debate and Seonghwa happily gets under the covers tucking himself in. 

And that’s how Seonghwas days are spent more or less. Waking up, cleaning, finding ways to keep himself from eating his own hair till breakfast, sometimes Jongho will take him to the kitchen to help out for lunch and then it’s back to Hongjoongs room. Seonghwa learns Jongho is from a family full of cooks and has many siblings, he is the oldest out of 10. Seonghwa gasps at the number and Jongho just laughs at him while he chops away vegetables. He seems to be the only one who doesn’t hate him for the trouble he’s caused. The whole rest of the kitchen crew look 5 seconds away from throwing whatever is in their hands at his neck. Especially Kamal though he doesn’t know why. 

Seonghwa soon comes to learn that first day was an outlier in the captains busy schedule. Most days he’s up before Seonghwa, is on the main deck till it’s time for breakfast, he reads though books and letters, sometimes Mingi or Yunho come in to talk to him about pirate things, they glare at Seonghwa each time. He goes to do whatever and Seonghwa is stuck in the room all by himself. He tries walking around but as soon as he’s on the main deck and someone always, always, tells on him and Hongjoong shows up before he can get back in the room. He scolds him saying how he needs to stay inside untill the crew can trust him or else they will tear him apart. Hongjoong comes back in very late, most times long after Seonghwa has had dinner and falls asleep. 

All Seonghwa knows is their headed for a port city to resupply, its all Hongjoong will tell him after all his nagging. He also learns San is the one who steers the Horizon 1117, he sees him at the wooden wheel almost all the time whenever Jongho takes him to the kitchen. 

He hasn’t seen Yeosang in a while either. He wonders what the doctor spends his time doing. 

The days pass by both in a frenzy and ever so slow. 

Hongjoong gives him a huge jar of shells and coral one day after Seonghwa tells him about the things he likes to do. Seonghwa thanks him while the man before him fiddles with his fingers face beating up. And so Seonghwa spends his days making necklaces, so many necklaces. There’s about 30 in the crew right ? He’ll just make 40 for good measure. Though his necklace making is nothing near Wooyoungs level of craftsmanship he’s not the worst either. It takes quite a few days to make them all in between cleaning and helping Jongho out when he can. When he’s done he’s most definitely proud of himself. 

He gives them to Jongho and tells him to give them out at dinner, the young chef gives him a puzzled look. 

“You want me, to give the crew a bunch of necklaces at dinner ?”

“...yes?”

“Mars sweetie, if your trying to get on their good side I’ll tell you now this won’t cut it. They’re probably going to see it as a joke or something dumb like that and hate you more “

Seonghwa pouts. 

“But at home a necklace made is a sign of trust and friendship. Can’t you tell them that ?”

Seonghwa isn’t lying. A hand made necklace can be used to say anything, and the ones he’s made represent honesty, trust, mending of broken bonds and friendship. 

Jongho shakes his head. 

“Afraid not, how about you give them after they don’t hate you. “

Seonghwa sulks but takes the advice anyway. That night Jongho comes to eat dinner with him, rice with shrimp stew and baked potatoes. Jongho tells him stories to keep him occupied, it’s nice of him. He learns about the crew members without even having to talk to them. He learns San and Mingi are the closest they practically grew up together, Yunho used to be small and scrawny before hitting a growth spurt, Yeosang used to have short jet black hair before dying it on impulse and letting it grow and the captain has had too many hairstyles to count. Mingi likes to write in his free time. Jeno is surprisingly strong, and don’t ever play cards with Yangyang because no matter what you do he always wins, always. San plays piano and plays during dinner all the time, others will join in too like Kun and Kamal who play violin and he can’t remember what some of the others play. He does remember that they were the ones playing when he had dinner his first night here. Ten is always the one who starts the dancing and not soon after a small crowd gathers. Jongho also tells him of dance battles that happen as he howls in laughter retelling the story. Seonghwa can’t help but laugh with him. They finish dinner and Seonghwa thanks him once again for the absolutely wonderful food. 

Seonghwa also thinks that he’ll go crazy if he’s not allowed to leave the captains room soon, the captain himself isn’t even present most of the time, he’s alone for just about the whole day and it’s so foreign to him. Back home Wooyoung is attached at his side from the moment they wake up together and when they head in to sleep together. Having no one to complain too and be with is really messing with him. Now and again he turns to his right side and his hands ghost the air, where Wooyoung usually is and he forces his hand down again. He’s so used to grasping Wooyoungs arms while they swim together it’s second nature. 

Jongho bids him a good night and takes the dishes away as he has the past few days. Come to think of it this should around the 10th day no? A whole week and a half of him on this ship. So.... he should be allowed to roam. He’s done nothing to make anyone mad, making a mental note to talk to Hongjoong about it. If he gets to see him at all. He’s gotten very used to the captain now that he spends a significant amount of time with him. He notices just how pretty the man is. The slope of his nose, the way his pretty eyelashes flutter when he speaks. Seonghwa is not one to lie, Hongjoong is a beautiful man. He definitely has it lucky being stuck in his room and not some balding man in his 40s with a beer belly and soiled clothing. Yes Hongjoong is most definitely attractive but Seonghwa doesn’t let himself think about it to much. He’s found himself getting distracted by his lips whenever he speaks. Seonghwa just choose to push those thoughts far far away to the back of his head and instead on the task at hand. He doesn’t need distractions. 

The captain turns in earlier then he usually does and Seonghwa patiently waits for him to set settled at his desk to speak. He’s grown used to the short man, he finds it so easy to speak with him. 

“Do you think I can roam the ship now? I’ve done nothing wrong since, uh my little mishap . “

Hongjoong hums, writing in his little notebook. 

“That’s up to you.”

Seonghwa hums thinking. He does have a point, but then again how bad can the crew be that he constantly needs to be supervised by the captain ? He is more than be able to handle himself. He’s been practically in bed rest this whole time, his strength is just about completely back to him. 

“Are they really that bad. I haven’t gotten to see for myself much, and from Jongho they all seem fine?” 

The captain scoffs. 

“Of course they do, everyone loves Jongho, that’s why his takes and memories of everyone are good ones. I can’t think of a single person who legitimately isn’t fond of him. But things are different for you, you don’t feed them and left a bad impression. But if you want to wander then do just that.”

Seonghwa thinking for a second before grabbing the necklaces he’s made from the bed side table and dashing out of the room before Hongjoong can say anything to him. Hongjoong doesn’t bother going after him. He makes a dash for the stairs leading himself to the lower level and finds himself in an empty mess hall. He sees Jongho in the kitchen, organizing what seems to be rows of spices. 

Jongho perks up when he notices Seonghwa. Though Seonghwa doesn’t have time to spare, he walks quickly handing him a few necklaces for him and the kitchen crew alike and running off. He ignores Jongho calling him. 

Sprinting up the steps he clutches the beads of pearls and strings of shell tightly, afraid they might slip from his grasp before he can properly hand them out. He zooms through scanning the hallways wildly for anyone in sight. He supposes he’ll go to the main deck, it’s where the most people should be. 

He runs down the halls giving a necklace to anyone he sees on the way. He’s gotten a mix of responses. Lucas clapping happily large wings behind him fluttering in glee, immediately putting it on, Johny staring at him suspiciously, and Ten barely blinking taking it and walking away. 

Before he can get to the deck he finds himself in a familiar long hall wall and before the same large carved green door. Yeosangs office. He breaths in and knocks, 3 times. The door opens and Yeosang stands prettily as usual. Hair tied back with white lace, all white clothing and a white apron. He stands poised and almost regal before him. Seonghwa hands him the necklace and turns to attempt an escape, Yeosang is faster turns out and grabs his arm before he can leave the hall. way. He’s in for another scolding he’s sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo I’d love to hear what you think will happen next!


	8. What lies underneath the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San is a mystery seonghwa can’t seem to even begin to comprehend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy sorry for being so AI lol school is beating my ass but to make up for my absence this chap is like 6.3k words ! So plz enjoy it ! Thabk you for reading once again muah muah

Yeosang stares at the necklace grasping it delicately between his fingers. Taking a moment to think, the tension sagging heavy in the air. The wooden walls of the ship around them tense and creek with each breath. Time stands still. Yeosang decides to speak. 

“You made me a necklace ?” His voice is soft, tender and gentle. The same way his hands are whenever they treat Seonghwa. His voice is a mirror of himself, trying desperately to find ground to steady himself on and collect his thoughts. 

Seonghwa nods half heartedly. He picks at the sleeves of his shirt unsure of what to do next. He’s sure people from the Midnight don’t take any offense to such things right ? Besides Yeosang has a necklace from the master craftsmen Wooyoung himself. 

A timid smile flashes on Yeosangs face, he looks Seonghwa in the eye as he speaks. The center of his eyes no longer in harsh slits but big and round, soft against the yellow surrounding them. 

“Thank you. I know how much they mean to your people. “

Seonghwa bows his head to him and goes on his way. He supposes that Is the best response he’ll ever get. 

——-🌊——-

Dinner is rowdy and hectic usual. Jongho and his crew up to their necks finishing the last of the stew they started far too late on account of a certain group of dragons steering their sparing that started on the main deck all the way to the mouth of the kitchen. It takes a very angry Soobin and Jongho to kick them out and send them fighting down another hall way. Alas tis’ what it is. Seonghwa watches Jongho work in perfect harmony with his crew, they flow together without even saying a word, each moving at rapid pace seemingly at random but never even brushing their wings or bumping into other cook. It’s fascinating to Seonghwa. He notes Jongho is the only one without wings and honestly he assumes him to be human. After spreading his love via necklaces on the ship he’s been allowed to eat with the crew once more, his efforts seem to have paid off and the crew hating him a bit less. This will be the 2nd time he’ll do so. He’s trying his very best to remember the warnings Yeosang gave him all those nights ago but everything is blurry to him words mingling and clouding to getter. His plan is to stick with the kitchen crew once more. He sits at the closest table to the kitchen in the same spot he did the first night and waits for dinner to be served. 

It doesn’t take long for everyone to start pilling in. He sees the dragons, thought he doubts anyone misses them as they walk in. They are massive, hulking leather wings behind them, horns standing proudly atop their heads, claws flexing absent-mindedly as their scales ripple in the lamp lights strung over head. There’s quite a few of them he notes, and they all tend to stick together. Same species tend to stick to one another he guesses. He knows who they are now, no longer nameless faces in the crowd thanks to Jongho teaching him the names of everyone aboard. Lucas, Jaeyhung, Jeno, Johnny, Doyoung. Doyoung is the slimmest of the bunch, pale green scales cover his hands sides of his neck and Seonghwa can see even a bit his back covered in them from where his shirt hangs low. He has long dainty horns that are a deep green, curving ever so slightly up the whole length. Though he may not be as ripped and bulky as Jaeyhung and Johnny he’s not exactly skin and bones. Simply slimmer, leaner then his companions. 

Jaeyhung and Johnny are both ripped, Seonghwa can tell just by the way their clothes hug to each curve and dip of their toned forms. Jaeyhung is broader, deep red scales, almost brown cover his skin like fire, his horns curve down the side of his face like a rams do. Johnny is taller, his scales are a gray that almost look blue whenever he moves in the lights ever so slightly. 2 sets of horns sit on his head, one long thick pair and a second smaller set right behind. 

Jeno seems to be the youngest among them, pale orange horns and wings don’t seem to be as wide or tall as his friends. Though the muscles on him are definitely impressive. 

Lucas is perhaps a marriage of all the men combined, tall, ripped, toned and slim all at once. His scales a deep purple, horns twisting like thorns and curving backwards above his head. His face is cold but never for long as he erupts into laughter along side his companions. 

The dragons aboard. Even though Seonghwa was warned to keep who he is confidential many crew members do anything but hide. If anything they show off. 

Like the ever so flamboyant and dance ready Ten. He’s a fae of some sort. A very pretty one at that. Eyes full of life as he sways in his seat, long pointed ears resting flat against the side his head. He takes his seat among the dragons and they welcome him with open arms. He seems bigger then they are at times with his loud personality. 

He spots as Yunho San and Mingi all walking in together taking a seat as a group. They seem to be in the middle of discussing something important. Perhaps something about Jarkin that Hongjoong and San brought up a few days ago ? Whatever it is Seonghwa is going to keep an eye and ear out. 

Yeosang comes in with Taeyon unsurprisingly but they sit with San and his group this time around. That definitely strikes Seonghwa as odd, there’s definitely something up but he’s not going to do anything about it. 

Seonghwa watches as arguably the strangest member walks in. Lower half that of a horse and upper body a man. He plops himself down on the side of the tables, where they are no benches sitting himself on the floor. His name is Jungwoo. A beautiful being siting calm and poised. Even with his size he’s far from clumsy. He thinks he’s taller then Mingi but he’s not sure. Seonghwa watches curiously as he sets his hooves neatly on the ground. His attention is drawn to the dragon table though when he hears his name being discussed. They seem to be bickering. 

Lucas huffs out as Johnny appears to be scolding him. He shakes his head and speaks himself. 

“I know he almost drowned us but he gave me a necklace!” He thumbs it forward as it sits around his neck for good measure. Even if they are talking about him right in front of his face Seonghwa is touched that he’s wearing it.

“Lucas he gave us all necklaces.” Jaeyhung rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah but mine really matches my eyes..” Lucas defends himself. 

The table breaks out into more bickering that will soon be forgotten after their meal. 

Seonghwa chuckles, he’s grateful they aren’t tearing him apart and Jongho comes by to set his plates down before him and leaves frantically mumbling about how their behind schedule. 

Dinner goes smoothly. No one really talks to him. Hongjoong no where to be found, and the kitchen crew less angry at him then the days before. He eats while listening to their stories. Tall tales he’s sure are exaggerated but he doesn’t say it. He smiles at Jongho acting out scenes spoon in hand waving wilding mimicking a sword. 

Seonghwa feels a pain of guilt wash over him as he stares out to the scene surrounding him. Here he is eating, filling himself with Jonghos food. Mingling with pirates without a care in the world while his home suffers. Dear Wooyoung who he’s left behind. He wonders what he’s doing without him. He remembers vividly the way the younger clung onto him when it was time for him to leave. Sobbing fat tears as he begged him not to go. His claws digging into his arm as he desperately tried to get him to stay. Seonghwa tried to comfort him, promising he would be back in no time. He’s not one to break promises. And yet here he is. 

Jongho waves in his face and breaks him from the trance he put himself in. Seonghwa shakes it off and finishes eating, grabbing his plates and those of the rest at his table taking them to the kitchen. A very disgruntled Jisung on dish duty tonight, choosing to get a head start on the growing pile around him. 

Seonghwa gets back to his seat , this time sticking around for the dancing. There are people eating plates still full and Ten is the first to get up from his seat. There is no music yet he doesn’t seem to need it. He skips happily to the center of the mess hall, where there is space enough to dance it seems. The tables are set by default to the far walls of the room, almost expecting a little show each time. 

Ten begins immediately, hopping from one foot to another his steps spanning a circle around the edges of the tables. He sways himself forward and back at each step, hands clapping, his shoulders raising and failing with his steps. People around are beginning to clap as well. Wide smiles on their faces as they laugh in glee. He laughs along with them basking in the cheers and claps of the crew as they grow louder more people leaving their plates behind and moving to the center to better watch. 

Not soon later another man gets up, ash brown hair and a scar on his eye brown. Taeyong, the master gunner and leads the weapons and cargo crew. Another fae of sorts. He joins Ten hurriedly as they link arms swaying in rhythm and harmony. Music begins to play, a familiar face takes the piano at the entrance, San, he plays out a fast pace song filled with harsh accents and wonky accidentals but it works. A few people are starting to get up to watch, Seonghwa joins them standing near the front, at a far end though afraid to get too close to anyone. The music is very different from that of Seonghwas home but lovely in its own sense. 

Jongho weaves his way through the tables to stand next to him. 

“Lovely sight isn’t it ? Ten is arguably the best dance on board and never lets us forget it. He  
keeps us all very entertained thought gotta give him that much. “ Jongho says looking fondly at the scene before him. 

“Does this always happen ?” Seonghwa turns to him. 

“The dancing ? Most definitely. But never in the same fashion twice, it’s always something different from the dace to the music. “

Seonghwa smiles and continues watching. 

He watches as a few people file out the entrance in a hurry only to come back not a moment later with instruments of their own in hand. Doyoung with a mandolin, Kun and Kamal with violins, mark with a small wooden flute and Lucas with a compact accordion. San stops his playing for a second, Ten and Taeyong don’t stop their dancing. San counts the new additions off and the playing begins once more. There’s a crowd now gathered around them waiting for a moment to possibly join in. Seonghwa can hear the clanging of dishes in the back while the dancers foot steps slam heavy on the wooden floor. The tune is a swinging 6/8 resting heavy on the 4th beat, almost a minor key but a C natural if anything else. It allows for the key to be flexible letting the musicians play as they please, the men who have no sheet music or anything of the sort. They simply play together as one, with no need to reference anything else. It’s all very in the moment. 

Some men holler and cheer as Ten does a small acrobatic move, launching himself in a cartwheel but with no hands. Seonghwa claps harder at that, he didn’t even realize he was clapping along in the first place. Winwin makes his way into the center dancing around the pair. Soon after XiaoJun, who links his arms with Winwin spinning him widely almost hitting a table as they laugh together. Ten motions for Jaeyhung to come over with him, the latter who shrugs reeling in an unsuspecting Johnny along with them who laughs as he’s thrown in the circle. They form another pair and dance spinning and clapping along with the others. Seonghwa is proud of remembering all their names thus far. 

More and more pairs form following the lead set by Ten and Taeyong. They sing all while keeping the rhythm given by the musicians looking equally as happy. Seonghwa is thoroughly enjoying himself, clapping along and occasionally giving a cheer or two out, no one seems to mind. 

Jongho turns to him suddenly a glint in his eyes as he steps forward taking Seonghwa by the hand. 

“Dance with me !” He exclaims a wide grin on his face. 

Seonghwa frowns backing away as he tries to get Jongho to release his hand. 

“But I don’t know how. “

“None sense, You must learn to join the dance. Simply follow my lead and you’ll be fine. I’ll hold onto you and won’t send you tumbling down the tables promise. “

Seonghwa gives up, he knows he can’t win this and lets Jongho drag him happily into the center.  
Jongho steps in and out around him and his tries his best to copy the movements, they link hands and twirl, Seonghwa almost falling but Jongho catches him. Just as promised. Seonghwa definitely thinks dancing is much easier in a tail and water but alas. He’s actually having fun. He finds himself laughing around the growing circle of dancers and Jongho giving him an “I told you so look .” He spots the captain entering the mess hall from the corner of his eye and half expects the captain to stop the festivities and everyone to scurry away but a chorus of “captain!” sounds open his entry. Hongjoong shrugs his long jacket off setting it on a table and thrown himself into the dancing himself. Something Seonghwa definitely did not expect from him. 

Before he can blink he’s grabbed away from Jongho and face to face with Soobin, he looks around frantic for Jongho who just shrugs once more when they meet eyes. Seonghwa dances with Soobin in the same fashion before it’s once again time to change and he’s dancing with Ten himself. Seonghwa immediately gets cold feet feeling far to inferior to be dancing with Ten of all people. Ten seems to sense the hesitation in his movements and comes up close next to him. 

“Hey ! Loosen up and just have fun. Where not gonna eat ya, probably. Just feel the music and let your body respond. “ He advises him giving a small thumbs up for encouragement. 

He nods and regains the life in his step, Ten clapping vigorously as they move together. The music slows down to more of a waltz then anything else. The dancers movements responding accordingly not giving it a second thought as if their bodies are moving on their own. Though a few groans do sound out at the sudden change in style. 

Seonghwa is whisked away from Ten and lands instead with Hongjoong. They link hands, one of Hongjoongs firmly on Seonghwas lower back, and one of Seonghwas hands fumbles before resting on the captains upper arm as they begin to waltz together. Even though Seonghwa is taller Hongjoong is the one leading them. 

They don’t say anything for some time, Seonghwa far to embarrassed to even look the man in the eye but the captain doesn’t mind. He looks at Seonghwa a smile on his face. 

“You look miserable. “ The captain laughs.

“Well of course I do. I don’t ever dance like this. “ Seonghwa snorts.

“Well then how do you dance. “

“With my tail, swaying under the sea dancing with the waves. “

Hongjoong raises a brown and detaches from the taller man before him. Seonghwa looks at him questionable as he runs off leaving Seonghwa alone in the middle of the dancing crowd. He watches as Hongjoong goes up to Yeosang, one of the few people left just watching, whispering something in his ear, the doctor who rolls his eyes and gets up to where the musicians are seated seeming to give them instructions of sorts. The music stops, but dancers do not. Counting the waltz humming under their breaths. When the music comes to life once more it’s a rhythm familiar to Seonghwa, one from his home. Gentle like the waves and clear in its melody. The violins play out together sound melting into one another, while the wooden flute played by Mark is what takes center stage. 

Ten looks at the captain curiously and he seems to get the hint, clearing everyone back till Seonghwa is the only left in the center. They stare expectingly at him as the music washes over them. Now Seonghwa doesn’t mean to brag but he is definitely one of the best dancers in the reef. While Wooyoung was more crafty then him Seonghwa took up dancing, Woos mother being the one to teach him. Wooyoung would watch eyes wide while making necklaces before him. He had mastered the art form very early and performed regularly for the village, when he had time from his regular duties of course, the Great Elder herself had chosen him time and time again to preform at important ceremonies. So yes, when it comes to traditional dancing of his own people he excels. 

He can feel eyes bore into him as he gets into position, but in this light it doesn’t bother him. He’s danced for far more people than this at far higher stakes. A few pirates aren’t going to get to him. He breathes in setting his hands on his right hip, left hand over right. Left foot bent back behind his right on his tip toes. Waiting for the down beat of the music to begin moving. 

His left hand is the first to move followed by his right leg that mirrors its movements. He opens his arm wide inviting before dipping his head moving his self forward on his heels. His hips sway together with each down beat and melody played. Arms and hands moving methodically through the air so smoothly it’s as if he’s in water tail and all. 

The crew stare at him eyes wide, not is hate or mistrust but this time wonder. Ten seems to be the most engrossed in his performance. Hes at the edge of his seat on a near by table bench taking it all in. He’s most definitely impressed. Seonghwa dances with such precision yet smooth movements it’s borderline fluid, just as the waves are. 

Seonghwa concentrates, using moves and techniques preformed previously. Most, if not all teachings from Wooyoungs mother. The music turns in on its self no longer regal and proud, but having a twinge of yearning to it as it changes to a minor key. Seonghwa feels it in him, he must if he wants to dance properly. Told time and time again, “to dance properly you must feel the music, let it rain upon you so that you may answer in your truest form.” It was his biggest fault when he started taking dancing seriously, not being able to feel the music and respond in such a raw powerful manner that anyone watching would feel the emotions he was but eventually getting the hang of it. And now he feels it all. Each note bores into his soul, weighing him down with the thoughts of Wooyoung, yearning to be back home, fear for his peoples safety. 

No longer arms open and inviting, smooth and clam but harsher, brows furrowed in concentration. Hands clenching around the air and he desperately moves himself to chase something that isn’t there. He’s so caught up in his own world he doesn’t notice the way Hongjoong looks at him. With fascination, that beyond the similar expression Ten wears. But instead one of pride and admiration perhaps? 

The music goes faster, people now clapping as he raises his fist to the celling, mouth open panting. The tempo getting faster and faster, his feet slamming down again and again with greater force at each step. Wooyoung flashes in his mind again and again. His chest heaves as he launches himself in a leap across the space, arms reaching up once more. He sees Wooyoung before him, he feels him, as if just moving fast enough he’ll be able to have him in front of him as well. Then turning to do the same throwing himself back where he came from. The getting faster still as he does small jumps lunching himself by his right foot opening his legs wide in the air to land on his left around the whole perimeter of the space cleared out for him, his pace increasing still as the music goes fast and faster and faster gasping for air as his hands and arms twirling around as twirls his whole self around one last time reaching, jumping in the air and when he lands the music has stopped. There is silence, nothing but the sounds of his own ragged breathe before the crowd erupts into cheers. Ten immediately running to him. 

“That was beautiful, truly stunning! I didn’t know ye had all that in ya.” Ten pats his back praising him. 

Seonghwa pants but manages to get out a small thanks. 

Other crew members come up to show their awe thanking him for the show and commenting on how skilled and talented his is. Even Mingi gives him a nod of approval.

Seonghwas smile is wide as he thanks them, taking it all in. The cheers and praise are always his favorite part after a performance . Hongjoong lets him take a breather before clearing the crowd around him, beckoning him to follow as he walks out of the mess hall. His coat is back around his shoulders. 

Seonghwa does as told and gets up to follow the captain. He hears the music play up again as he takes the steps up to the main deck. 

The main deck is huge, finally being allowed to roam on it Seonghwa sees just how grande it is. The stairs leading down to the lower deck are on the far opposite sides, further above stands the captains quarters. Stairs lead up from the deck to a higher level, 3 rooms sit on an observation deck that juts out over shadowing the captains quarters to hold the steering wheel. Unsurprisingly Seonghwa can make out San at the wheel. Across from navigation central and smack dab in the middle the deck is a lounging area similar to a gazebo with a roof and wooden pillars holding it up, underneath it lies a straw rug of sorts and top it tables and chairs. Right next to the gazebo thing is a large bambo mat spread out in its entirety. Seonghwa vaguely remembers being told it’s the sparing area. From there he can see more stairs leading down and the bow of the ship. The figure head almost made Seonghwa pee his pants when he first saw it. It’s of a massive deep red bird, only the upper half though, wings spread out proudly beak open as if it was cast in wood while it was fighting. It’s easily 3 or 4 times as tall as Seonghwa and its wing span probably 2. It makes His skin crawl, there’s something so odd and unsettling about it. 

There’s also heavy weaponry on deck, 9 huge heaving ballistas sit at each possible angle on top of stands made of maneuverable wooden pillars and blocks. A ladder leading up to where a cushioned seat is placed behind each massive weapon. One at the front, two on either front left and right side, another 2 flanking each center side, 2 on the back left and right, one on the back, one sitting at the observation deck and Seonghwa can barely make out the silhouette of a smaller one sitting at the crows nest. 

For a pirate ship Hongjoong most definitely has a lavish ship. The warnings and tales Seonghwas been told of pirates have never had such grandeur in them. It makes him wonder. 

He doesn’t dwell for too long of the thought and walks over to where he sees Hongjoong standing. 

The captain looks over the edge of the ship, out onto the waves crashing against the wood. The sky has long since gone dark, stars glittering In the night sky. Seonghwa can faintly make out someone in the crows nest and wonders how they can see anything in the darkness. He joins Hongjoong as they stand silent watching the water for some time. 

“We are docking in the desert port city Anka soon. We are too resupply and then see how to go about getting to the oasis. “ Hongjoong tells him. 

“Then I swim to the bottom of it no ?”

“Correct. And as soon as you do you are free to do as you please. Come now you best head in for the night. I don’t like the way the sky looks, a storm is coming. “ 

Seonghwa listens his words and turns to leave, Hongjoong following right after him as they move to the captains courtiers. 

They open a familiar door and Seonghwa immediately makes bee line for the bathroom going to change out of his sweat filled clothes. After speed changing he plops down onto the bed. Hongjoong shrugging his coat off going to his desk pulling out a book unsurprisingly. Though as soon as he opens a page he sighs out and instead opting to lay next to Seonghwa on his large bed. 

“You know your dancing was that of the like I have never seen. It was truly beautiful. “ Hongjoong breathes out. 

Seonghwa can feel his face heat up at the mans words, ignoring him he instead chooses to turn his head watching the dark clouds roll in from the window. 

“Thank you. I’ve been dancing for a long time. “

Hongjoong hums. 

“I believe it. You are most skilled. Watching you was truly my pleasure. “

Seonghwa turns to lay on his side eyeing Hongjoong and his profile. He mumbles a thanks and continuing his window watching. They sit in silence for a while, it’s not awkward but more comfortable then anything else. Neither finds any discomfort in the situation. 

With a blink of an eye Seonghwa watches as rain pours down heavily from the pitch black sky. In only a few minutes thunder and lightning begin to crackle. 

“A storm. Wait right here.” Hongjoong hums. 

He gets up choosing to add back the large burly coat from earlier over him and a hat. As he opens the door Seonghwa can feel the harsh wind nip at him even from where he’s laying down. He sits silently waiting for the captain to return, he hears shouting of some sort but knows better by now then to include himself. This crew has made it perfectly clear that he’s not one of them. Even with the necklaces he made and the show at dinner, it’s nothing more then a truce of sorts. And that’s completely fine with Seonghwa. He doesn’t want to be a pirate either, he has a home to return to, a life to pick back up after this ordeal. The crew has broken some of his sprit and brash mouth but he doesn’t dwell on it. The longer he thinks the faster his moral will plummet. 

Seonghwa sits up when the door opens once more. Hongjoong stepping in the room drenched head to toe, a trail of water following his every move. Seonghwa doesn’t expect it when another figure moves from behind him, coming forward to reveal an equally wet San behind him. Dark hair now wet plastered to his face. He doesn’t have a shirt on, wearing nothing more then leather padding secured over his left shoulder by straps clinging to his skin. 

Seonghwa stiffness at the sight of the other man, San has been anything but friendly. He seems dangerous is anything else. Sharp eyes scanning the room looking for anything to pounce on. He seems predatory. 

“San will be spending his time here till the storm clears. “ Hongjoong tells him leaving the two together as he heads for the bathroom already peeling the soaked clothing off of him. 

San doesn’t even spare Seonghwa a glance, rummaging through the chests at the foot of the large bed swiftly looking for gods knows what. Seonghwa doesn’t speak, he doesn’t even know what he would even say. Instead he turns to the necklaces still sitting on the bed side table eyeing them silently. 

Sans teasing demeanor from the night he showed up in what was Seonghwas guest room has been completely erased from him. The facade of a friendly smile and warm words far gone. It’s so odd, Seonghwa feels like he’s looking at the true San. No longer hiding behind a far away version of himself, instead showing his true raw colors. The San who’s sharp teeth are no longer shown off into a smile but sticking out in a scowl as he rummages through the chest. The San who Seonghwa is warry off. 

He gets increasingly frustrated at his failed efforts to locate whatever it is he’s looking for and it shows greatly. Feathers starts to bloom across his chest, small jet black feathers that pulse as he growls under his breath. Seonghwa is praying to the sea for Hongjoong to come back because he does not want to have to fight off whatever San is. But just as quickly as the feathers appear they sink back into his skin in a blink of an eye, San snorts as he finds a small gold hour glass attached to a chain and shoves it in his pocket. Seonghwa thinks he might of just imagined the feathers for a second and San seems to not have noticed them at all. 

Sans head snaps up at and his eyes darken when they land on Seonghwa. They’re jet black, no pupils, no light. Completely black. Seonghwa is sure that isn’t what they looked like all those nights ago. He doesn’t say anything, and San doesn’t let up on his gaze. It burrows straight through the light walker but thankfully Hongjoong comes in before anything can happen. Seonghwa lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“San, move. “ Hongjoong says. He definitely looks like a captain now. Face stern jaw clenched and eyes darkened. Not at all like the man who gave Seonghwa a jar of shells shyly. 

San does as told as walks away, heading to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Hongjoong lets out a sigh rubbing his temples. Seonghwa tilts his head at him expecting an explanation or something, but the captain doesn’t give him one. Simply heading to his desk once more to read the stacks of books that rest there all day. 

It’s silent save for the sound of running water in the bathroom. Seonghwa sits on the bed crisscrossed and organizing the necklaces he has left. He makes rows in terms of color and shell type, he’s reminded of the lessons the elders would give. Laid out in the sand would be plant life, shells and coral. He and the other hatchlings would name each. A pained smile blooms on his face. Everything reminds him on home. His heart sags heavier in his chest each day he spends on this sea forsaken ship. 

The bathroom door opens to reveal San in clean dry clothes, though the leather stay secured on his shoulder. To Seonghwas surprise he walks over to the bed and sits at the farthest end away from him. He stares scoffing at the necklaces but doesn’t speak. Hongjoong not turning to face them, nose deep in a book as he violently writes what seems to be notes from it in his small notebook. He gets tired of it fast and goes back to the bathroom closing the door shut behind him. 

Seonghwa blinks and finds San is face to face with him, he can smell the rain and wood on him, can see the damp skin on him, he’s far too close for comfort. Can almost count his teeth. 

“You know little sea flower, for someone who acts so confidently you are most ignorant to what lays right before you. “ San breaths out. 

Just like that Sans facade is back up once more, built up to hide whatever he doesn’t want Seonghwa to see within him. His eyes are still pitch black but no longer hold any darknesses or menace. 

“Get out of my face or I’ll bite your throat. “ Seonghwa snap, hands and eyes trained on the necklaces. Refusing to look back at whatever is in front of him. 

San laughs out, head flying back dimples showing and he clutches his side. When he regains his breath he speaks once more. 

“Ah that was a good one, I’d doubt you’d even be able to make it to my throat. “

Seonghwa can feel the irritation start to rise inside of him. If there’s one thing he hates more then anything else it’s being underestimated and pitied. As a hatchling he was told time and time again he would have to work so much harder to catch up to his peers. He was small, skinny almost sickly. Loosing his parents really was the finally blow and everyone was certain he would die from heart break but Wooyoung wouldn’t allow it. He stayed by Seonghwas side when he was bed ridden practically nursed him back to health, helped regain his strength and so much more. When they were reaching maturity Seonghwa vowed never to be the one that had to be protected, hidden and fussed over. By the time he reached full maturity he had proven the whole village wrong and did more then just survive. He thrived. No longer needing protection most of the predators were threaten by him as it it, ( he hit a growth spurt to his delight and became one of the biggest people in the village. Being a whale helps too though. ) 

For San to sit and underestimate him so unfairly does not sit right with him at all and erases the years of work he’s put into himself. 

“Is that a challenge ?” 

“Take it as you want little fish. “ San smirks. 

Seonghwa feels his blood boil at the man before him. He doesn’t know why the crew underestimate him so. He steadies himself and takes deep breathes. San stares at him curiously opening his mouth to speak but before anything can come out Seonghwa launches himself onto him pinning him onto the bed, grabbing his arms twisting them so he can have him flat on the bed sitting on top of his legs so he can’t move and hands moving up clamping around Sans throat. The man under him looks stunned for a second before smirking. Not a moment later he brings a clawed hand to rest on Seonghwas thigh another darting to his neck. Not trying to get rid of Seonghwas grip on him, simply resting there. 

“Your move little fish. “

Before either man can move Hongjoong comes back in door kicking harshly against the wall as he jumps to pull the two apart. His face is more then just angry, he’s furious. Nostrils flaring as his lip twitches, clawed hands clenching at his sides He speaks to San first. 

“San I don’t give a flying fuck what your justification is he is my guest. What the hell do you think your doing fighting him in my room ? Hongjoong bellows out. 

San rolls his eyes going to speak but the boat lurches horribly before he can get a word out. The storm outside appears to have gotten to its worst. The ship being thrown against the waves violently. 

It throws all the men tumbling across the room and landing on a thankfully empty wall. 

Seonghwa groans as he tries to detangle himself from San and Hongjoong . The other men who get up immediately and rush to Seonghwas aid, to his surprise it’s San who reaches out for him first. Delicately wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him up. San is warm against him, almost burning. 

“What are you-“ it’s Seonghwas words that are cut short this time and the boat lurches again. San and Hongjoong don’t seem to be affected this time, they stand steady only their arms wobbly as Seonghwa gets thrown again. 

He groans once again grabbing desperately at the walls hoping it’ll give him some balance. 

“All officers to secure their sections and crew. Everyone below deck, cargo secured. Main deck cleared. Sails and life lines tied. Get going. Now. “ Hongjoong barks orders and San moves at record speed slipping out of the door before Seonghwa can even absorb all Hongjoong said. 

Hongjoong walks to Seonghwa reaching out a hand and just as their fingers brush Seonghwa is thrown again like a rag doll, his head hitting the edge of Hongjoongs desk and the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets the reference I made when jongho and seonghwa r talking as they watch the dancing I will love u forever (it’s from a dreamworks movie !!)


	9. Heat of a heart, heat of the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diddly diddly I am sorry for the wait but hey 7.5K words on this chap harhar things get interesting 😏. All comments and kudos highly appreciated! 
> 
> Omg I completely completely forgot but I drew some of the boys !!
> 
> https://twitter.com/peanutpmingib/status/1358877405490872320?s=21
> 
> You can find them here ^^

“Hwaaaaa, come on there are conch shells just up head. If we move we’ll get there before the hermit crabs come on !” Wooyoung grabs at his arm as he drags him through the water. 

“And if I don’t want to go ?” Seonghwa questions. It’s an empty threat. They both know that. Seonghwa would go to the ends of the earth for Wooyoung, collecting shells is nothing. 

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. 

“Then I can’t make you more necklaces come on ! I have to leave tomorrow so I won’t have time hurry !!” Wooyoung doesn’t wait for a response instead zooming away weaving through the large kelp forest, his tail fin slapping the tall stems in is wake. 

Seonghwa knows Wooyoung will have to leave tomorrow. Just as he always does when harvest season comes to a close and his family travels through the depths to sell what they have grown this year. It’s become a little tradition for them to collect shells in the clearing just past the kelp forest during the days before Wooyoung must leave. He supposes it’s not Woos fault. He is a Bonnethead hammer head, they all tend and grow sea grass. It’s who they are. Wooyoungs passion remains creating with the shells they collect together. Though funny enough collecting shells seems to be the last thing they do whenever they come here. 

Seonghwa weaves his way through the dense fauna and arrives to just were the kelp starts to thin off. Woo no where in sight. He knows better then to panic, Woo will come up before him in no time. Just as promised a fin slaps his backside. Wooyoung swims up next to him launching himself at him, sending the pair tumbling down deeper in the forest. This has turned into their special spot. Wooyoung wraps his arms around Seonghwa when they regain their balance. 

“Must you leave ?” Seonghwa whispers holding him tight. 

Wooyoung wriggles away from his grip floating prettily before him 

“Unfortunately so. Not until I give you a little gift. “ Wooyoungs eyes glitter as the sunlight hits them from above. 

Seonghwa squints his eyes at him suspiciously. 

“A gift ? I see nothing in your hand ?” 

“That’s because it isn’t something you can hold. Duh. “ the younger rolls his eyes. 

Just as Seonghwa reaches up to hold him Wooyoung disappears And Seonghwa is left alone. The sea turns dark kelp disappearing and nothing but black surrounding him. 

He exists there suspended in darkness unsure of how much time has passed. The kelp forest begins to fade from his memory, the coral, the sea. Shutting his eyes he welcomes more nothingness. 

———🌊———

When Seonghwa wakes he’s confused for a moment. Unsure of where he is. His senses come back to him when he spots the familiar desk sitting in the corner and he remembers bits of the night before. He gave out necklaces had dinner danced and then the storm, oh yes the bit where he and San had their little scuffle comes back to him. He sits up and finds San and Hongjoong are no where in sight, early morning sunlight streaming through the window meaning the storm has long since passed. He’s in Hongjoongs bed, tucked neatly in. Instead of the captain or navigator Yunho is standing at the foot of the door. His blonde hair is a mess and clothes wrinkled but stands relaxed leaning on the door frame. He’s speaking to someone Seonghwa can’t quite make out from the angle he’s sitting at. 

“Yeah I know that. If I didn’t want to be here do you think would’ve taken the offer all those years ago ?” It’s Yunhos voice all right. 

A muffed voice responds. 

Seonghwa sleeply shifts leaning closer to the voice trying to hear whatever it is their saying. 

“Tell him I’ll be fine. “ Yunho speaks again. 

The other person sighs out and Seonghwa doesn’t even realize he’s moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed 

“They won’t know even if I hit them myself it’s not even-“ a loud thud sounds as Seonghwa falls off from the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Leaning a little to far to hear. Ouch

Yunho whips his head to where Seonghwa has fallen as bids a quick goodbye to whoever is at the door, closing it behind him and moving to help Seonghwa up. 

He grasp his waist gently lifting him up as if he weighs nothing and sets him gently back onto the bed. Far to intimate for Seonghwas liking but it’s far to early for him to care, (besides his hands are warm against him). Yunho takes a seat at the far end of the mattress eyeing him suspiciously but is soon traded with a smile. Smiles look good on him Seonghwa thinks, it suits him. 

“Good morning” Is all the tall man says to him. He doesn’t seem to be mad at Seonghwa anymore which is good. Yunho has been nothing but nice and friendly to him. 

Seonghwa is still drowsy from sleep rubbing his eyes open. In the brief darkness that overcomes him as he tries to right his vision he feels exactly the same as he did in his dream. Oh right. His dream. He’s been having the strangest dreams on this ship. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up with them. And just like that when he opens his eyes as soon as the dream came into his mind it’s soon forgotten and Seonghwa doesn’t remember it at all. Odd indeed. 

“What the fuck happened. “ Seonghwa manages to grumble out to an amused Yunho. 

“ I’m not exactly sure. The storm that washed over us last night gave us a real fight. I don’t even remember much myself. But I do know Yeosang stopped by before I did said your all good to go. Captains busy. I’ll be with you for the rest of the day. “ Yunho says nothing more and leaves to sit at the missing captains desk. He doesn’t read any of the countless books scattered on it, instead opening one of the many drawers on the bottom for a large rope. He fiddles with it trying to untangle it and Seonghwa takes that as his cue to get his day started. 

Seonghwa drags his feet over the cold wood and makes his way to the bathroom. So Yeosang was here ? Interesting. He wonders how he’s doing. Seonghwa goes about his newfound daily routine of stripping him self to wash with the jar of sea water, he needs to see Yeosang for a refill, fumbling with his pants, these damned legs no matter how many times he wakes up to them they still give him a hard time in the morning. He looks through the captains cloths, now neatly out in baskets in the far corners of the room to find something to wear, and then heading back to the bed, hopefully Jongho will be there with breakfast by the time he’s back. Though guessing by how high the sun was in the sky when he woke its long past breakfast. 

Seonghwa opens the door to find Yunho still wrestling with the long train of rope eye brows furrowed in concentration. Seonghwa doesn’t interrupt him and sits gently on the bed. He looks over to the right to see the necklaces he had left are still on the bed side table. That’s nice. He picks them back up and decides he wants to add the them, these will be a gift for Wooyoung. His dear precious Wooyoung. Seonghwa gets to work undoing the thread to open them but soon realizes he doesn’t have any more shells or coral and no idea where he can get more. Maybe Yeosang has some ? He doubts any of them aren’t for medical purposes and he definitely doesn’t want to waste medical supplies. 

“What’s got you bothered. “ Yunho asks hands on the rope. 

Seonghwa looks up and sees the man eyeing him carefully. 

“Nothing. “ Seonghwa responds curtly. 

“Uh huh. Say, does Hongjoong ever let you leave this place.”

Seonghwa shakes his head. 

“We are changing that. “ Yunho gets up setting the ropes under the desk, getting up to rampage through a dresser that Seonghwa had the liberty of organizing. 

Seonghwa stares at him. He’s seriously going to take him sight seeing ?

“Well what are you just sitting there for. “ Yunho tells him chuckling and he throws a pair of boots his way. 

Seonghwa catches him and begins carefully putting them on. 

“I’m not sure what your doing. Aren’t you mad at me ?”

“I was yes, but I can’t stay mad at anyone for long. A great fault of mine. I kind of understand why you did what you did. If I was dragged in a pirate ship with no rhyme or reason I suppose I would want out as soon as possible too. So no, I’m not mad nor do I hate you. “ Yunho sighs. 

Seonghwa nods. He won’t dwell on it. He’s been locked up in the room for a little too long. Stretching and looking around doesn’t seem too bad. And Yunho doesn’t seem like he wants to do him any harm. 

They head out closing the door snugly behind them as Yunho greets people quickly on deck. The deck of which is a complete mess. Theses sea weed strewn everywhere attached to just about every surface plausible. There’s a sizable rip in one of the sails , he spots the dragons hovering before it, their massive wings flexing as they patch it up. Another of the smaller sails is torn to shreds white ribbons of what remains fluttering in the wind. The kitchen crew are also flying about, well those who have wings anyway. He sees Soobin hovering a few feet off the ground carrying large ropes in his hand that he flies up to one of the dragons who ties it to the newly patched sail and ties the mast. Kamal flutters around carrying crates of what sounds like scrap metal. Seonghwa doesn’t care to ask. There are people everywhere, Seonghwa bets most if not all of the crew are helping out. They’re all running around helping out. 

He spots the captain himself wrestling with a huge bout of sea weed that’s caught on the bird figure head that stands at the front of the ship. Hongjoong looks absolutely drained two half moons stamped under his eyes, shirt half open and shoes off. He’s being helped by Ten and Jungwoo who uses his size to haul the fauna off in large pieces at a time. There’s a small crowd at the gazebo that’s in pieces, wooden pillars snapped in half and green fauna that’s found it’s way to each crevice of the detailed carvings. Most of the weapons crew are busy tending to the ballistas, cleaning them thoroughly. Taeyong who is shouting orders from the center most one, he kitchen crew seem to be the ones listen as they dash whenever he speaks. Most likely for more supplies. Seonghwa even spots San in on the joint clean up effort, on his hands and knees scrubbing a corner of the floor, Yeosang who is not far off from him doing the same. San is without a shirt once again. Seonghwa tries not to stare at the way his back flexes at each pull of his arms. 

Their teamwork is extraordinary to Seonghwa, they work as if one being completely in tune with each other not missing a beat. He feels kind bad just standing around watching while literally everyone else is breaking their backs before him. If they show any jealousy to him not participating in clean up no one shows it. They are too busy with their respective tasks and Seonghwa doesn’t blame them. He’s starting to sweat just by looking at him. The only people he hasn’t made out of the crowd is Mingi and Jongho. Jongho most likely knee deep in the kitchen but Mingi... his wearabouts less clear. Non the less Seonghwa forces himself to look away from the deck and onto Yunho. 

Yunho smiles proudly at the men before him giving out praises and encouragement every now and again. The men chuckle and thank him. Yunho turns to Seonghwa and beckons him forward. 

“Come. Don’t be too sad about about missing clean up, we’re good, for now. “ Yunho jokes. 

It brings a smile to Seonghwas face. 

Yunho leads him the the stairs that sit to the side of the captains quarters. They lead up to where 3 small rooms site snuggled side by in the middle and further out before them what Seonghwa assumes to be an a observation deck of sorts, it’s spotless and probably the only place on deck right now not swamped with sea weed. It reaches out to hold a steering wheel just over where the door to Hongjoongs room is and behind the three rooms just over the edge of the ship is a balcony of sorts. Yunho walks over to behind the rooms and to Seonghwas surprise 2 chairs sit facing the ocean behind decorative railing along with a late breakfast on a small dark table. Yunho sits and sighs out loudly stretching his arms wide and digging into the platter of food. Seonghwa follows not long after seeing himself down and taking a bite of what seems to be pastries. Bless Jonghos heart and soul. 

The don’t speak for some time, simple watching the oceans wave lap against the ship. Seonghwa finds the familiar sense of home sickness creeping into him. What he would give to see Wooyoung again, to see anyone for that matter. He’s pretty sure if he saw Vernon poke his head out of the water he would dive in head first and kiss him. Vernon would happily oblige. Seonghwa tries to push the feeling off of him and finish the food he’s started but he finds his appetite is long gone and sets him plate back onto the table. The only thing he can do is stare out at the ocean, and pray he’ll be back again soon. 

Seonghwa doesn’t know how much time has passed but he does know it’s been a while as the sun hangs lower against the sky and his legs are starting to loose feeling from how long he’s been sat in the stif wooden chair. Seonghwa raises his arms to stretch, hearing and feeling multiple bones crack. Wooyoung would definitely call him an old hag. 

“Just be an elder already, you look the part. “ He’d say. And Seonghwa would hit him while Wooyoung would laugh hysterically. With each passing day Seonghwa aches deeper for him. 

He pushes the thoughts away and sighs contempt when he cracks everything he can get his hands on and the silence returns once more, but not for long. 

“Are all of your kind as beautiful as you?” Yunho murmurs. 

Seonghwa turns to him the man who meets his gaze head on with no shame. Seonghwa doesn’t even realize he was starting at him in the first place. He was so occupied by the ocean, and then his aching bones, and then well thoughts of Wooyoung. Seonghwa has been caught off guard. 

“Um well, I’m not sure exactly what humans think beauty is. “

Yunho gives him an odd look.

“Human ? Who- never mind. Anyone with a good eye can see your gorgeous. The whole crews been talking about you ya know. “

“I’m sure they have but for all the wrong reasons. “

“What? They’re smitten and who can blame them. Just look at you. And then the show you gave at dinner ? You are going to steal hearts if you aren’t careful Mars. “ Yunho chuckles.

“Oh please they wanted to kill me a few days ago and now suddenly they love me ? Yunho I’m not dumb. “ Seonghwa scoffs. 

“No you definitely are. Especially when it comes to a certain captain. Everyone knows the necklaces you made has shells from his collection. Of sweet of him no? I’m glad he’s warming up to you. You both need a break. Time to think of something else for once. “

Yunho leans forward in his chair that has somehow gotten closer to Seonghwa but he doesn’t comment. 

Seonghwa goes beet red at the mention of the captain. 

“Something, else. “ He squeaks. Cocky facade long gone. 

“Mhm” Yunho responds. 

Yunho is now mere inches away from his face, up close Seonghwa notices just how gorgeous the man is. His eyes are a simple brown but are so full and framed carefully by his unruly hair. His cheeks are rosy as he smiles big, lips pressed together beautifully. Yunho is truly a gorgeous man. 

Seonghwa just knows he can feel the heat from his face radiation on him. Gods he’s so embarrassed. Just the mention of the captain and he’s blushing like a guppie. Embarrassing. 

Yunhos eye are not on Seonghwas own but his lips and Seonghwa gets the hint. Without a second thought he throws away his worries and moves forward closing the little space left between them. Let him have at least this dammit. 

Yunhos lips are soft against his own, he tastes faintly of the tea he was drinking earlier, hands gently cupping Seonghwas face. Seonghwa melts into him and lets his worries wash away with each kiss. Yunho kisses the way the clouds move. Soft and slow, gently to feel each moment and each inch of Seonghwas lips. They part only after Yunho pulls away gasping for breath. Seonghwa breathes normal and steady gaze locked on the man before him. 

“How are you not out of breathe ?” Yunho wonders in between breaths. 

“I can hold my breath for hours at a time. Kissing won’t change that. “ Seonghwa shrugs, his confidence back. 

Yunho eye browns raise and smile washes over his face. He gets up slowly dusting himself off though Seonghwa doesn’t see anything on him. He quickly gathers their plates together on the tray and hold it gently between his hands. Seonghwa leans forward to him half expecting more kisses but they don’t come. Seonghwa misses the feel of the mans lips on his own. 

“Come now we don’t want to leave Jongho waiting. I heard today’s lunch is fish. “

“Finally “ Seonghwa mentality celebrates the idea of finally being fed fish again. Oh how he’s missed it. 

They walk to lunch together and see a hand full of people already eating, most still on the deck working. They side eye them as Yunho sits the tray on the kitchen counter and they take a seat together at an empty table to but no one says anything. It’s more curious glances then glares. 

Jongho comes by within minutes setting their food down in seconds. He doesn’t spare them a glance nor a simple hello. And to be honest he looks awful, like he hasn’t slept in days, muttering under his breath but is gone before anyone can comment on it. Seonghwa digs in. It is fish. His fish are raw and whole while on Yunhos plate it lays cut and cooked. Seonghwa is more then happy to finally be eating something normal, not like Jonghos food is odd or bad, it’s amazing and each meal is absolutely perfect, just not what he’s used to. The fish look like their from the northern seas with their tough scales and think skin, meaning the ship must be on the northern seas then. Interesting. Seonghwa digs in not bothering to use any silverware grabbing the fish with his hands, he feels his claws flexing as he bites the head off, even though it’s already dead it’s a force of habit he can’t shake off. 

Seonghwa Happily eats each fish whole within 3 bites and is done long before Yunho who carefully cuts pieces and chews slowly. 

“Geez your already done ? What’d you do swallow them ? “ Yunho chuckles. 

“Basically yeah.”

“Wow okay noted. “

Seonghwa feels awkward just letting the conversation die off so he forces himself to talk. 

“So-”

“So-”

Both men speak at the same time laughing before Seonghwa gestures for Yunho to continue. 

“Tell me more about yourself. “

“What was is it you want to know. “

“What’s your home like. “

A sad smile paints Seonghwas face at the mention of home. 

“Lovely, I live in a reef surrounded by a kelp forest. We are happy and healthy. What more could I ask. “

Yunho hums as he absorbs what Seonghwa gives him eagerly. 

“We ?” Yunho asks curiously. 

“Yes. We, my people. “

“Righttt, not a spouse I have to look out for right ?”

Seonghwa nearly chokes. Spouse? Him ? Seonghwa would rather die then mate. He’s never met someone worthy enough to mate and he’s fine kicking it with Wooyoung until that day happens. 

“No, no mate. What about you ?” Seonghwa asks. 

“Can’t say I have a mate. My home is the ship and the crew. “

“But there had to have been something before that. “

“Well yes but it’s hard to remember when it doesn’t exactly exist anymore. Jarkin is long gone. “

Oh wow way to go Seonghwa, he wants to bash his head into a wall and never speak again. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to pry. “

“Oh no your fine. It’s fine I don’t really care for it to be frank. The crew and given me all I ever wanted. Why should I worry and loose sleep over it. “  
Yunho gives him a far away look staring blanking ahead. Seonghwa doesn’t believe he doesn’t care, but he doesn’t know enough to comfort him. 

Seonghwa supposes he is right but still. He can’t imagine his village just not existing anymore. Then again sea folk aren’t keen to drawing and creating borders as people of the land are. The sea is ever changing and no one owns her. There are no borders simply homes and lives within them. 

They continue lunch in a comfortable silence and people file out slowly to resume the daunting task of clean up above. Seonghwa grimaces just thinking about all the work that’s left. 

Seonghwa follows Yunho for the rest of the day though much of it is wasted with kisses Seonghwa doesn’t really care. 

“Yunho, isn’t this a bad idea ?” Seonghwa asks when they part from each other. They are sitting on Hongjoongs bed, Seonghwa seated gently on Yunhos lap as the taller man holds him in his arms. 

“What do you mean? Do you not want this?”

“No ! I do I do, but aren’t we going to be caught ?”

Yunho laughs loud rumbling deep in his chest shaking Seonghwa along with him. 

“Mars, no one on this crew gives a damn who fucks who. If they bother you about it just come to me yeah?”

“Yeah..” 

They sit there basking in each others presence till Yunho says it’s time for dinner. They don’t eat in the mesh hall instead Jongho bringing them their plates eating together silently. Jongho still looks less like himself and really tired. Seonghwa hopes he feels better tomorrow, Seonghwa himself is tired and he’s starting to get a really bad head ache. They finish eating and Yunho takes the tray with him, not before he tucks him in, kisses his forehead and wishes him a good night. 

Seonghwa giggles to himself long after Yunho has left thoughts full of the taller man. Yunho is, wow he’s everything. Smart kind considerate funny and attractive? Seonghwa has truly won. He sighs to himself as the images of the man replay in his mind. Sleep comes fast to Seonghwa for once. 

Hongjoong comes back in the dead of night long after Yunho has said his good byes and bid Seonghwa a good night. Seonghwa wakes at the sudden harsh open if the door but doesn’t move. He’s facing the wall thankfully and keeps his eyes train in the middle. Hongjoong stumbles in groaning as he struggles with his boots. 

He makes his way to the desk once more and Seonghwa can hear the sound of a book opening. Hongjoong speaks as he writes, all faint muttering to Seonghwas ears but he manages to make out a few words. 

“Day..mother... If I fail... to...Yunho....You’d like him.....all he’s seen....forgive me. “ 

Seonghwa sits confused but holds his breathe. It’s silly but he doesn’t want to know what’s in store for him if Hongjoong finds he’s been unintentionally easdropping.

Hongjoong closes the book and fumbles to the bed. He slips in under the covers sighing as he begins to snore lightly. Seonghwa tenses but doesn’t move. This is the first time Hongjoong has slept in his bed with him. Usually he takes the couch. 

Sleep finds Seonghwa within minutes and he welcomes it with open arms. He dreams of clouds on a clear day. 

————🌊🌊—————

Seonghwa wakes up to Hongjoong in his arms. He captains lays curled up against Seonghwas chest fists balled loosely around his shirt. He sleeps mouth open hair strewn but Seonghwa thinks he looks stunning. His soft lashes curl against his cheek as the soft sun light kisses his skin. Seonghwa could most definitely get used to this. 

Nonetheless it’s an odd sight because 1. Hongjoong Is usually is gone long before Seonghwa wakes. 2. He never shares the bed with him. And 3. The man has never gotten this close before. 

Seonghwa fears the beating of his heart will wake him but the captain doesn’t stir. He sleeps soundly occasionally rubbing his face against Seonghwas chest in a very cat like fashion. 

The heat radiating off of him lulls Seonghwa back to sleep and he finds himself wrapping an arm around the captain as he drifts away. The mark that was etched onto his skin so many moons ago glows faintly. Seonghwa dreams of sand. 

When Seonghwa officially wakes he grumbles while trying to make out what is tangled with him under the sheets. His legs are locked with something else and He kicks gently at it trying to get it far away from him. It then clicks to him that it must be Hongjoong and immediately stops his wrestling but the damage is already done and the captain yawns peaking out from underneath the sheets and gets up slowly rubbing his eyes to then slump over face first onto the far side of the bed. 

Seonghwa yawns, very loudly mind you, and Hongjoongs head immediately shoots up looking around the room before landing on Seonghwa. 

“Oh, hey. “ The captain greets him. His voice gravely and so much deeper then what Seonghwa is so used to hearing. It sounds nice. 

“Hey..” 

“Sorry ‘bout ya know, sleeping with you and all. My bad. “ Hongjoong apologizes. 

“It’s okay. “

“I’ll go now. “

“You can stay. I don’t mind. It’s your bed. “

Hongjoong gives him a nod before scooting himself back to Seonghwa. He gets back under the covers and turns away from the light walker. Seonghwa takes this as his moment to shine, all alarms are blaring through his head screaming at him to do something put his arm around him anything. Seonghwa takes a breath in ignoring his thoughts and shifts closer to Hongjoong. Carefully he wraps an arms around his waist. 

“Is this okay ?” Seonghwa breathes out. To afriad of what the answer might be. 

“Mhm. Perfect. “

Hongjoong shifts closer snuggling against Seonghwas sturdy chest and the two fall sleep in each others arms once more. 

Seonghwa wakes, again. This time to Hongjoongs face before him gently nudgung him awake. 

“Huh?” Is all Seonghwa grumbles out. He wouldn’t mind more sleep. 

“Rise and shine it’s almost 4. We have to get you something to eat come on. “ Hongjoong says throwing the covers away from him and heading to the bathroom. 

By the time Seonghwa has managed to wake himself up Hongjoong comes back dressed like a captain, fitted vest etched with detail, this time black shirt underneath and leather pants. And his oh so trusty heeled boots. 

Seonghwa doesn’t want to stare for long and leaves for the bathroom getting dressed and putting shoes on. He walker out and finds Hongjoong waiting for him on the bed and they walk together for a late lunch. 

The deck already looks much better then what it had yesterday. It’s almost completely cleared major repairs have been done, only a few green stains and chips in the wood left to finish. Hongjoong smiles wide at the sight greeting a cheerful Yunho under the new gazebo. 

“Yunho. How are the repairs ?”

“Hongjoong! Going smoothing only a few minor ones to go that could wait till Anka. Cargo and life lines accounted for. Equal count, Officers came by to give their crew reports. We are good. “ the man beams before him. His eyes in Seonghwa the whole time as the light walke blushes under his gaze. 

“Lovely thank you. Repairs are to halt until Anka docking. Unless deemed absolute by an officer. You rest to Yunho you’ve had a long day. “ Hongjoong mumbles the last bit out quietly but Seonghwa manages to hear. 

With a nod they go on their way but Seonghwa doesn’t miss the wink Yunho throws him as they ascend the stairs down to the mess hall, it leaves him blushing with an amused Hongjoong laughing at him. 

Jongho is in the mess hall sitting at one of the tables talking, well more arguing with Yeosang over a deck of cards. 

“God dammit ! There is no way I’ve lost this many times, did yang yang show you some tricks, did he ? “

“Relax and just admit that you simply can not beat me. “

“YOUR CHEATING THERE IS LITERALLY NO WAY IVE LOST! “ Jongho exclaims standing fists clenched. 

Yeosang smiles wide looking up at him lovely. 

“Hello to you too Jongho “ Hongjoong musses. 

Jongho turns around wildly but sighs upon realizing it’s just the captain. 

“Hello Hongjoong, Yeosang is cheating me in a game of cards. “

Yeosang simple shakes his head gesturing out to the deck still laid out on the table. 

“Good you deserve it. “ Hongjoong laughs. 

“Seriously? Your siding with him of all people. He’s evil and conniving. “ Jongho sighs sliding back in his seat. 

Yeosang chuckles at that, it’s deep and soft. Seonghwa thinks it’s pretty, he wants to hear more of it. 

“Uh huh. Mars and I are here for lunch it turns out. Not to over see morals and ethics of card games. “ the captain takes a seat at the table behind theirs and Seonghwa follows. 

Jongho lets out a sigh getting up none the less to serve them lunch but not before taking the cards along with him. Yeosang hitting him lightly. Jongho goes to get plates, Seonghwa gets raw whole fish again and Hongjoong gets raw cut fish. Interesting. They eat eagerly leaving no room room for talk. They skipped breakfast let them eat in peace. 

Jongho goes back to playing cards with Yeosang who unsurprisingly wins each time. 

Hongjoong takes their plates to the kitchen and sits back down. 

“So. Anka is our next stop. Desert port town. We walk to a cottage and that should get us to the oasis. We travel there and then you take it from there. “ Hongjoong explains. 

He says nothing of the morning, nothing about how they woke up tangled in each other’s arm. It’s hurt Seonghwa just a little. But he pushes the feeling away. He isn’t here to get attached to a pirate captain. If he feels lonely he has Yunho to confide to now. 

Seonghwa nods. Things are going to be fine. A simple dive in and out and then he can head home. 

——🌊———

Things are not going to be fine. 

Hongjoong failed to mention San and Mingi going along to the shop, but Seonghwa tries not to let that dampen his mood. 

Seonghwa can barely contain his excitement when San calls out they’ve docked. He’s bouncing on his heels so ready to be on land and off the ship for once. He jumps around rambling to Jongho in the kitchen and the man laughs at him and wishes him a farewell and safe trip when it’s time for Seonghwa to leave. Oh he’s so ready. 

He waits patiently for everyone to gather their things and stands glued to Hongjoongs side when he announces it’s time to leave and Yunho is in charge till he gets back. Yunho throws Seonghwa a wink as he steps off the ship leaving the light walker blushing madly in his wake. 

All of that excitement fizzles down dying off into the air the moment Seonghwa steps foot into the dock. It’s a bazaar of sorts, stalls and booths set up in between every wooden planks that doesn’t have a ship resting on it. It’s so loud, people yelling what assumes to be princes and details about what they’re selling in a language Seonghwa doesn’t understand.

Hongjoong on the other hand looks right at home weaving through the countess stalls waving them off when they come up to him, he speaks whatever language this is. Seonghwa is impressed. The captain has many talents huh. San and Mingi stick together inseparable holding hands tightly as they follow their leader. They don’t speak to Seonghwa or Hongjoong much, mainly leaning into each other speaking in hushed tones. 

Hongjoong leads them out of the busy docks and where the wooden planks slowly turn into dirt, well more like sand roads. The booths and stands die off slowly and are replaced with camels and horses neatly parked in rows standing next to their owners. Seonghwa has never seen anything like it. He stares eyes wide when they walk close to the animals, one of the camels shifts it’s weight on one it’s hooves it’s hump shaking. That makes him chuckle. 

They continue walking none the less and Hongjoong leads them down a gorge that empties to a desolate road. They are headed to a shop Seonghwa is told. 

Walking to the shop is the tricky part Seonghwa finds. Even at the brink of a desert the coastal city is covered in fauna and greenery, most cacti. The worn path Hongjoong tells him will be the easiest is completely shrouded in plants, creating a small tunnel of mangled roots and vines. It takes a while to hike there, nearly an hour, most of it navigating the twists and turns that never seem to stop. Hongjoong insisting it’s well worth the wait. Seonghwa keeps quiet and follows after them. Mingi seems to be in high spirits, more talkative and bouncing on his heels. Less staring at Seonghwa like he intends for each blink to cut through him and more chuckling at what San is telling him. 

Slowly the path grows wider before them and the fauna receding back into the ground making way for a large cottage standing prettily on a clearing. A sign posted outside that reads “TAEMIMS TRADING POST.” Seonghwa is completely beat, sweating a storm, skin drying. His feet hurt and he gets he’s going to be able to feel the sores on his feet for days. He is most definitely not made for a desert climate. No matter how plant filled it is. 

Mingi doesn’t even wait for any one to walk up to the door and allow him self in, no knocking or anything. Hongjoong sighing before walking up the small stone steps leading up to a large patio decorated with chairs, a chime sounding as he opens the door. San follows right after him. 

As soon as Seonghwa steps in his senses are overwhelmed by a wide variety of different smells and just so many things placed and organized neatly in the cottage. What appears to be the living room has been transformed into a store, covered in shelves of anything from water, wood and crystals. The shelves also being sold as well. And in the center a table spread out with different smaller items, sitting atop a green rug that resembles the plants outside. 

Seonghwa is too busy ogling at the place to notice their not alone. His window shopping gets interrupted by a voice. 

“Hongjoong ! I didn’t know you’d be here so early. “ A small winged creature speaks from a couch swaying gently off the ground, suspended by chains. He’s looks to be barely up to Mingis elbows, Mingi himself who is too busy looking around the neatly decorated shelves. 

San sighs exasperated, moving around the cases of plants in the front to take a look at large crystals on display near the center. 

The creatures eyes travel to Seonghwa, wings twinkling in the light. 

“Who’s your new friend ?” He says, eyes twinkling as well, the whole of him seems to be glowing. 

“Taemin this is Mars, Mars this is Taemin, My guest aboard. “

“Ooh a guest ! Pleasure to meet you I am Taemin! Owner of this small little cottage made trading post. Have a look around, take anything you’d like it’s on the house. “ he smiles wide.

Small cottage ? The place is huge. 

“Thank you. You have a lovely home. “ Seonghwa says bowing slightly. Formalities, they truly die hard. 

Taemin chuckles out a small thank you and turns his attention back to a book in his hands. 

Seonghwa takes a little look around the different items available but sees nothing that catches his eye deciding to move to the other side. Maybe he can find something over there. He spots Hongjoong, the captain smiles at him sweetly and begins looking through the shop. 

“Have you gotten any sift hazel ? It was out of stock last time...” Hongjoong mumbles.

“Mhm its next to the deep root.” Taemin points not bother to look up. 

Hongjoong nods and turns away to the far left of the room inspecting the labels eyes squinted. 

San picks up a few ropes and puts them on the desk along side the crystals and a few herbs he was looking at earlier. 

“Say, have you seen Kai? He was supposed to meet us here. “ San says. 

Taemins pointed ears perk up

“Kai? He stopped by this morning but left just as quick as he came. Something about being in a rush. He’ll be back soon it’s almost lunchtime. Never misses it. “

San hums and leans his weight against the front desk playing with a compass in his hand. San and compasses, he’s never without one. 

A large wooden clock chimes out from a corner, its 12 now. And not a moment later the door swings open. A tall man walks in, shirt tied around his waist revealing pale pink scales that scatter his toned body. His hair fades from brown to almost sandy at the tips, cut short but still long enough to flop over his eyes and a small mullet peaking from behind. Two large horns stand proud against the base of his scalp curling ever so slightly at the ends. His eyes are yellow, large and pupils barley noticable, mere slits. He wears a pair of shorts that give way to large scaly thighs feeding into huge feet the shape of a lizards, pointed claws at each toe. His hands rest on his hips, they too covered in scales that start faint near his wrist but gradually get thicker till his finger tips are covered in them, each leading into more curved and deadly claws. Large almost bat like wings flutter as they fan him from the heat. A tail covered in the same pink scales sways behind him. 

Most interesting are the two large animals that are attached to chains, one in each hand. Their huge coming up to just below the mans hip. Their almost completely black with brown underbellys, one with a red collar and the other blue. Seonghwa thinks their dogs but he isn’t sure. He’s never seen one. 

Mingi cranes his neck to face the door to see who’s entered, when his eyes land he rolls his eyes and continues his little shopping spree, that’s more just window shopping. He doesn’t pick anything up. 

Hongjoong immediately runs over to them, ignoring the dragon and heading straight to the dogs , the chains drop as Hongjoong is already on the ground as they lick his face happily. Seonghwa notes both have rows of sharp teeth. 

“Roscoe! Desoto! Did ya miss me you old trouble makers. Hope they didn’t give you too much trouble Kai. I deeply appreciate you looking after them for a while. “

“Nah they were on their best behavior, it’s no problem .” The man replies 

“Kai come here we have a guest. “ Taemin beconks him to come forward. 

The man who’s name must be Kai steps deeper into the shop, standing on the green rug leaning on the center table and eying Taemin with a crooked smile. 

“Oh my god a guest ?” His eye scan the room wilding before landing on Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa gives him a small smile. 

The dragon, at least Seonghwa figures he must be a dragon. With huge wings horns and scales he fits every description he’s ever heard of a dragon, he looks like the dragons aboard too. He walks over to Taemin setting his satchel down on the couch and leans on it, making Taemin huff out as he wobbles in his seat. 

“So Hongjoong what did you need?” Kai turns to Hongjoong who is busy cooing at the large animals letting them kiss and lick him all over. 

“A guide back to the oasis we found.” The captain answers shrugging and not Turing to face Kai. To busy scratching at his animals ears. 

“Are you serious. You want back in ? Why your not trying to swim down there are you ? You’ll get killed. “ Kais voice sounds exasperated. 

“No I won’t. He will. “ Hongjoong points at Seonghwa. 

Kai walks up to him eyes squinting. He trails them over Seonghwas figure as if inspecting him for grade and quality. 

“A light walker huh. You found yourself a light walker to get you to the bottom of that thing. Fine at least he’s not going to kill himself trying. Meet me here in 4 days time at noon. And I’ll take you. I’ll warn you the place has gotten more active since our last visit. “

Hongjoong nods and they pay for their things leaving, the chains now off his animals as Seonghwa stares at them nervously. No chain means these whatever they are can do whatever they please. 

“I completely forgot to introduce you, Mars this is Desoto and Roscoe, my faithful dogs. They’re trained don’t worry, they won’t strike or so much move without my say when on duty so do loosen up a bit. “ Hongjoong laughs. 

Seonghwa nods unsure but trusts the man and they head out. That’s a funny thought, trusting a pirate. Yet Seonghwa does trust him, at least for now. 

Taemin waving at them while the large dragon never takes his eyes of Seonghwa. 

The walk back to the docks seems easier then walking to the cottage. Seonghwa can see the boat before him and sighs. Finally back on solid wood. With the large dogs flanking Hongjoongs side closely don’t seem to mind the heat and no one so much as looks their way. 

They take a detour going to a small street vendor selling protection sigils. Seonghwa isn’t interested and scans this surroundings looking bored. The dogs sit patently at the captains feet waiting for orders to move. Funny enough they don’t respond to orders in the common tongue but simply talking with them in it they will respond. Seonghwa watches the faces walk by them before he catches a tuff of purple hair. Purple ? Just like... no that can’t be. Seonghwa scans the crowd with more interest looking for anything purple. Nothing. He deflates, he got his spirits up and for nothing. He returns to face Mingi who is looking at each iteam being sold carefully in his hands. Then out of the corner of his eye he sees it again, purple hair, it’s unmistakable. It disappears before coming face to face with him. A familiar face graces him once more, he reaches up his right side grasping and finds an arm there, just as it’s always been. Right before him stands Wooyoung. Living breathing Wooyoung on 2 legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what r ur thoughts ? Hehe yunho am I right ? Don’t be shy to leave ur thoughts I love hearing them !


End file.
